


A Disciplined Gamer

by xXLilPixyXx



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Body Worship, Bubble Bath, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Dominant Mark Fischbach, F/M, Fetish, Figging, Intimacy, Kink, Kissing, Markiplier - Freeform, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Paddle, S&M, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Submissive, belt, dom!Mark, jacksepticeye - Freeform, mentor, mouth soaping, reader - Freeform, rectal thermometer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXLilPixyXx/pseuds/xXLilPixyXx
Summary: You got your nerve up to meet with a guy you met on a fetish dating site. He'll be wearing a carnation.





	1. Discussing Terms

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the tags will fit the first chapter, but there will be more to come! :P

You walk up to the diner already worried that this guy is gonna be a freak. You sent him a picture and he didn't send one back, but he said he'd explain when you got there. You take a deep breath and go in because there is no turning back now. Sitting at the farthest booth is a man wearing a carnation and waving. It's...Markiplier!? You look behind because he can't be waving at you, but he's wearing a carnation... He gets up and walks over. He's easily a head taller than you, tanned and muscular. 

“Hi, I'm Mark. I recognize you from your picture. I got us a seat at the back so we can talk.”

You're instantly stunned but blurt out “I've seen your videos, I recognize you too. Are you wearing a carnation?” (Of course he's wearing a carnation, doof, omg...)

He smiles with his mouth closed “Come on lets sit down, I'm starving.”

You sit and thankfully there is no one in the adjoining booths.

“So” He casually adjusts himself in his seat “ I told you I'd explain.”

You straighten up and speak quickly “No! No need to explain, I understand that you'd want privacy and anonymity... but don't you have a girlfriend?”

His eyes soften to match his velvet voice “Yes, I do and I love her dearly, but she doesn't have the same interests as I do, so she allows me to have non-sexual partners. You said one of the things you were looking for is a mentoring relationship, is that right?”

This new information settles in your brain slowly. You wanted to find a relationship with a non-vanilla guy, not one that was already attached. This sounds like it might be messy, but how could you pass up such an amazing opportunity?

“Mentoring, yes. I clicked a lot of buttons I think, heh” You fidget and look down.

He ducks his head down a bit and looks at you from the side of his eye to meet your gaze.

“Maybe I can't offer you everything, but what I'm proposing IS a relationship. A really important one. When we spoke online you said that you need someone to hold you accountable for your actions because you don't take care of yourself. I can do that for you. You said you live alone and sometimes feel like no one cares about you. I can be someone who cares about you.”

He's so earnest and sincere. You look at him and gulp.

The waitress comes over and interrupts abruptly breaking the spell he has over you. Mark orders burgers and fries for both of you. He looks bemused and relaxed like he's done this a hundred times before.

(Has he done this a hundred times? My God his hands are huge and look at those arms, they're practically ripping through his shirt. Imagine that much strength punishing me! Come on, make conversation, you're not a vegetable!)

“How would this work?” you ask timidly.

“Well, I've rented a hotel room we can use for tonight and you said you live alone so... if you're not worried about me coming by in the future...”

Your tummy is starting to make flip flops, this is starting to get real.

“My apartment? Is um,..not soundproof”

He laughs “Anything can be made soundproof.”

The food arrives and he eat with large bites. He's so cavalier and seems to have absolutely no shame about talking in a public place about what you'd consider shameful things. His face changes to a stern expression

“This is the best burger in town, you eat up young lady.”

You giggle and munch. He looks pleased that you've relaxed a bit and you make small talk until you've both finished eating.  


“I'll go pay the check and we can head to the hotel.”

A shiver goes up your spine and you try to find the words.

“I'll use the ladies and meet you outside”

You dart off to the bathroom to have an internal crisis.

(This is it, this is the turning point. If you go the hotel room you've accepted his proposal, you have a mentor who has the right to punish you. Then again you have someone to check in with, you have someone to lose control to... and somehow that's calming)

You almost bounce up to him with a smile “We're gonna go? Lets go!”

His shoulders drop all their tension and he wraps you up in the biggest warmest hug. His wide chest swallowing you up. He now almost looks giddy, his voice goes up an octave “Ok, ok, we're going, right now, together.”

(maybe he hasn't done this hundreds of times before)

He flashes you a big toothy smile “You and me, we start now, I mean right fuckin now."

You arrive at the hotel room together. Mark holds his arm out and ushers you in. There is a bed, a tv and a little table with chairs. You both look at the bed for a moment and decide to sit at the table. He has a look you can only describe as hunger. He reaches out and grabs your narrow hands in his.

“A mentoring relationship is about trust. If this is going to work you need to be perfectly honest with me at all times. I'm going to want to know how you're doing, you will need to check in with me regularly. I'm in charge of your well-being from now on. I only want to see you succeed and be the best version of yourself you can be. Is that understood?”

You nod.

“No, you say yes Sir”

(oops)

“Yes Sir”

He purrs “That's better”

Your body feels like it's tingly with conflicting emotions.

He looks at you through the top of his eyes “I need to know what experience you've had being spanked”

Just hearing the word said out loud send a shockwave to your clit.

You blush and stammer. “Uhhm...almost none. I didn't grow up with it and I couldn't get a boyfriend to do it for more than a few swats... I used to do it to myself....”

He looks surprised and fascinated “Tell me about spanking yourself. Did you use implements?”

You can't look him in the eye when you talk about this “Of course, you have to or you can't get the swing right. I used a hairbrush, bath brush, rubber spatula....kinda hurt my arm to do and you tend to stop yourself when it gets intense, so....”

He puts a hand under your chin and tips your face up “Tell me why you did it”

His question is so direct that your mind went blank for a second

“It's hard to explain. There is the pain that blocks out all other thoughts, then a heat through your whole body and it feels like you're building to a big release, but I couldn't get there. I held back.”

He lets go of your chin and paces the room lost in thought.

He sits down on the edge of the bed and taps his leg. You sit in his lap and wrap your arms around his neck for balance.

“You understand that when I punish you, you will not have the control to stop. It will be my decision how you are spanked and for how long.”

“Yes, Sir”

He nods

“Since you haven't had much experience we don't know what your limits are and we'll have to explore them together.”

There is now a knot in your throat. Your mouth is dry.

He lifts you up so you can stand.

“I think we'll start with a simple hand spanking for tonight since you've been such a good girl.”

He winks at you and you blush.

”Put your hands behind your head."

He reaches over and unbuttons your pants and lowers them to your knees. He guides you over his lap and you reach your hands out to touch the floor.

(Is this really happening?)

He rubs his hand across your panty-clad bottom with one hand and rests his other hand on your back.

“Take a deep breath. We both know this is where you're supposed to be.”

He lands one sharp smack. Then another.

“Over my knee getting spanked like a naughty little girl.”

He starts alternating sides making an even rhythmic heat, it doesn't hurt too much, but you can tell this is only a warmup.

He continues to land smacks to punctuate the lecture.

“When you're out in the world *smack* your behavior *smack* reflects on me. *smack* If you misbehave *smack* you'll be right back here *smack* do you understand?”

Having to answer him is mortifying, you croak out “Yes, Sir.”

He starts spanking hard and fast for a few minutes, you try not to squirm too much but it's hard not to. He moves the hand from your back to hold you more securely with his arm as he continues.

He lets up for a second. “Now, these have to come down.”

He slides your panties down to join the waistband of your pants. You can feel the cold breeze of your nudity on full display. He rubs your bare cheeks tenderly making your face flush. Then the spanking resumes and you can hear the echo of every one bouncing off the walls.

“You're getting some color now, but I want to see it deep red.”

He raises his arm up for longer harder swings that almost knock the wind out of you.

Your mind has gone past the shame and embarrassment and embraces the warmth and pain that spreads and dulls with each strike. You're well pinned but manage to shift in his lap. You can feel his growing erection pushing against your stomach. He grabs one of your cheeks in a handful and squeezes it tightly. You yelp.

“Stay still, we're almost done.”

You hang your head down and grab onto his leg. “That's right, you can hold on if you need to.”

The spanks travel onto the tops of your thighs.

“There, that's a good deep red” He strokes his hand slowly across your abused bottom.

“You took your spanking like a good girl.”

You lay limply catching your breath and enjoying the feeling of his strong hand stroking you.

“You can get up whenever you're ready.”

You shakily stand and immediately rub your bottom. It feels so hot.

“I'm going to let you rub it this time, but in the future you might not be allowed.”

All the emotions seem to rush at once and you start to tear.

He wrinkles his forehead in concern “Oh God, did I go too far? I didn't think we'd need a safeword tonight.”

You shake your head, but don't say anything.

He holds his arms out “Can I have a hug?”

You hug him burying your face into his chest breathing him in. You've never felt so connected to anyone.

He says with a honeyed voice “I think you need some corner time.”

He leads you to the corner and you try to center yourself and wipe your eyes.

“I want you to keep your pants down until corner time is over, but you can rub if you want. I'll be back in a minute.”

He closes the door, but it's not far from the corner and you can still hear him. You stare at the corner, but you can hear rustling and his shallow breath. He had been so contained and respectful with you, but there was no denying that he had a rock hard erection.

You close your eyes and try to imagine the visual to match the sounds of strains and small grunts. He's stroking himself because of you. You're wet and nervous that he'll see when he comes back, but you know better than to move. His breathing quickened to a stifled moan. You can hear the faucet and the door open but don't turn around. He immediately comes to you and helps you get dressed.

“Lets do these up.”

He dresses you like you belong to him and it's totally natural.

He sits up with his back to the headboard and you fit in between his legs in a sitting spoon position.

“Does it feel ok to sit now?”

You wiggle to assess “Yeah, still kinda warm though”

You feel floaty brained and comfortable. You could easily fall asleep right now and it seems like he might as well. Mark pushes the hair from your forehead carefully.

“Mark? Is this ok?” He lets out a satisfied sigh “It's ok with me if it's ok with you.”

You mull it over “It's ok with me.”

He gives you a little tickle and then remembers “Hey! Hand me your phone so I can put my info in”

You reach over and grab your phone. He sends himself your info from his phone as well.

He puts his hand on your arm and strokes it “I think tonight was a great first step for us. Getting together is kind of like therapy. You should tell me what bad habits I can help you break.”

You check his face for humor, but he seems to be genuine.

“I dunno, I mean a lot of things I guess. I've been late to work a lot recently, I never go to bed early enough, I forget to eat, I never take vitamins... Stuff like that?”

He looks pretty pleased and nods at you “I can work with that. I'm going to start a notebook for you and I'll be checking in. Since we can't get together very often we'll have to keep track in the meantime.”

(Wow, he's so organized! I don't know how I feel about him keeping a record of my habits lying around, but that's so much more dedication to something than I've ever had for anything.)

He slides off the bed and finds his coat.

“The room is paid for, you should stay and enjoy it.”

You walk over to him not sure how to end the night. You want him to stay, but know that this is how every night with him will have to end.

He is idling by the door awkwardly too.

“I've got to head home, but anytime you need me I'll be in here.” He takes out and shakes his phone in the air.

“And I'll be reaching out to you so make sure your notifications are on, I expect an answer."

You nod “Yes, Sir” He gives you a long hug and kisses your forehead.

You wish each other goodnight and close the door. You don't move from the door for a few minutes and then giggle to yourself.

You jump in the bed and scream excitedly into your pillow. You don't feel alone anymore, there is so much possibility. This morning you'd never believed this day could happen or that you'd allow yourself to go this far with anyone. You find the hotel booklet with the wifi password and plug it into your phone. You turn down the lights and browse in bed.

You know you shouldn't but can't help looking up pictures and gifs of Mark.

(This is my dom, I have a dom)

Your hand travels into your panties and you put down the phone. You're so wet that your fingers slide easily. You think about the events of the day and the things he's said to you in his husky voice until you cum quickly and hard.

You're so exhausted but you know you need to clean up. You didn't bring any clothes to change into so you might as well sleep naked. You get back from the bathroom and admire your red bottom in the mirror when the phone lights up.

*Mark: I had a great time today*

*You: Me too*

*Mark: It's past your bedtime little girl*

*Yes, Sir*


	2. New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figuring out your new arrangement with Mark in practice.

You wake up to your phone blipping with new messages coming in. You rub your eyes, do a tiny stretch and check the time. (Crap! I forgot to set the alarm last night. AGAIN! Ugh....moron! How late am I?). You like to have at least a half an hour to put yourself together before work, but now you only have 10 minutes. (No time for food, no time for coffee...wash up and get dressed) You tear through the apartment getting ready and rip the knots out of your hair. (PHONE, didn't check the phone!)

*Mark: Good morning sunshine! How's my girl? Remember to take your vitamins this morning?

After reading his message you take a deep breath and calm a bit. (vitamins, yes, right now, last thing). You grab a vitamin on your way out the door and drive to work stopping for a coffee at the drive through. You respond to your text while waiting for your coffee

*You: Good morning! I got a late start, but I took my vitamin*

*Mark: You took a while to respond, are you at work?* (Crap, crap, crap, well I'm not gonna lie)

*You: I'm on the way*

*Mark: Text me when you get to work, don't text and drive*

You get your coffee, pay and continue the drive to work.

Since your first meeting in person Mark has been holding up his end of the deal by keeping in contact. Every morning you get a text message and most evenings too. He's such a great energy in your life that he boosts your mood and you really want to make him proud. That's definitely not going to happen today though.

You work at a call center and have no idea why they haven't fired you yet. You're late most days, don't manage to get the company any orders and haven't even made any friends at work, but it's a living. You get to your desk, put on your headset and settle into your day.

*You: I'm at work.*

*Mark: Ok, 15 minutes late. It's going in the book*

*You: My tummy is kind of upset because I had my vitamin on an empty stomach*

*Mark: No breakfast?*

*You: I forgot the set my alarm last night, no time*

*Mark: Why do you do this to yourself sweetheart?*

While you try to think of a good answer to that question another text pops up

*Mark: It's going in the book*

*You: I'm sorry*

*Mark: Yes, you will be.*

*Mark: Would it be possible for me to come by tonight and install soundproofing? When are you getting out?*

*You: 6ish*

*Mark: It's a date*

(Oh man, how am I going to get any work done now? He's never been to my apartment before!) All you can think of are all the things wrong with your apartment and how small and messy it is. There is nothing to be done about it while you're at work. The rest of the day drags on, you do the bare minimum and you find yourself doodling on your notepad until it's time to leave. You grab some ground beef and a garlic bread from the store on the way home. You get in and try to make the place look decent until there is a knock at the door. Mark comes in with a big garbage bag and a briefcase he drops with a thud.

“So, where's my hug?”

You fall into his hug, your head at his chest. He puts a hand through your hair and scrunches it.

“This is a nice place.” You instantly wish you'd cleaned more.

You look up at him “I''m about to make dinner”

“Great idea! How about you direct me to the bedroom and I'll work on this while you cook.” He lifts the garbage bag to gesture.

(Wow, he can make anything sound perfectly normal)

You both walk to the bedroom. He opens the bag and starts laying out foam blocks on the floor.

“The room isn't too big, I think I brought enough to block out the sound. This room doesn't share a wall with a neighbor so we should be ok.”

“I hadn't thought about acoustics when I was looking at apartments” you say sheepishly.

“I'll be fine here. You can get dinner on.”

You feel awkward leaving him in the bedroom alone, but it's nice to have someone to cook for. You put on your apron and make spaghetti and meatballs with a salad. Mark comes out and watches you set the table.

“I'm loving the apron.”

(Oh yeah, oops) You reach back to untie it.

“No leave it. It's so cute on you... Smells great in here”

You glow from the praise. He follows you to the kitchen and helps you put the food out without being asked.

“Sometimes I worry about you little lady, but you can do all this!”

Mark bops your nose with his finger affectionately and pulls your chair out for you. He hovers over the meal dishing out both of your plates and takes a seat across from you. There is something so comfortable and effortless to being together.

“I'm really happy you wanted to come over.”

“I'm sorry I haven't been by already. I'd like to commit to having a session once a week if that's possible, but I get busy sometimes and travel.”

(So this is a session? Or will be.)

“I know, I'm kind of surprised you can give me as much time as you do!”

His shoulders slump. “Do you think I'm helping you? I'm trying but, I don't know...”

You're shocked he has such a sudden swing in confidence, but try to have a calming tone. “Hey, you told me if this is going to work that I have to be perfectly honest. Getting your messages everyday is giving me a lot of motivation, it's the best part of my day. And It helps keep me doing what I should because I have someone I might let down other than myself.”

He reaches across the table and holds your hand in his and lowers his voice “I think of you as a friend....and my girl. You're important to me.”

You grin and nod feeling all goose pimply. He pulls back and finishes his food. You get up to collect his plate but he stops you.

“We should break in the new soundproofing.”

You shouldn't have been surprised, but it sent a shiver up your spine anyway.

His tone becomes confident and authoritative “Besides, I've been letting you get away with too much young lady.”

You follow him into your bedroom. The foam covering the walls makes it look like a new and different room. You think about how surreal it is that Mark is in your bedroom. But it seems appropriate that he's made your room look like his. He points to your armless upholstered chair.

“This chair will be perfect. I want you to only use it when we're together and keep it in the corner when we're not. It's a punishment chair now, ok?”

“Yes, Sir”

He pulls the chair to the middle of the room.

“If I text you to make the room ready, what are you going to do?”

“Move the chair to the middle of the room”

“Good girl.”

He grabs the briefcase and puts it on it's side on the chair. “We haven't fully discussed boundaries yet. I have a good feeling about where we're going, but it might help to have a look in the case together so I can understand what we're going for. A lot of these are not for you.”

He pops the top and the case is filled with sex toys and implements of all kinds. You start to get nervous (I don't even know what some of these do! Does he use all of these? I'm scared, I'm actually scared! Don't make him feel bad. I'm not ready for this. I think I'm breathing funny. What a loser. He's going to leave because I'm such a baby)

He closes the case and almost yells “OK! So that was a mixed reaction...Come here”

He pushes the closed case to the floor and holds you in his lap until your breathing normally. You put your face in your hands “I'm so sorry”

“What? No, you have nothing to be sorry for!” He leans his stubbly cheek against your temple as he speaks “I should have shown you a few items and not the whole damn case...That's my fault.” He uncovers your face “I actually think you just told me a lot.”

“Yeah?... Is it ok that I don't like latex hoods and ball gags?”

Mark laughs “You're so cute. It's absolutely fine! I just needed to know. Nothing artificial, got, it.”

While you sit on his lap you think how you're close enough to kiss him. You wonder if you want him or if your endorphins are confused with your emotions. You definitely have some kind of love for Mark.

He runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath “You're not getting out of a punishment tonight by being cute.”

You smile and stand up. “Yes, Sir”

He remains seated and makes a circle in the air with his pointer finger. “All of this has to come off”

You blanch “All of it?”

“Well, you can keep the apron on”

You look down and slowly start to fuss with your clothes awkwardly while he watches you from his chair. You can't figure out a way to get your top off without exposing yourself beyond the apron. But it seems like Mark is enjoying every moment. You throw your top and pants on the floor.

Mark leans with his hands on his knees “No! We don't toss clothes. Fold them neatly on the bed.” (Oh! I'll have to remember that)

You fold the clothes and unhook your bra, sliding it out the side of the apron and adding it to the pile. You hook your thumbs in your panties and pause, “Mark? Is this ok?”

He smiles, “It's ok with me if it's ok with you.”

You take them off and add them to the pile feeling nervous. You dig your big toe into the carpet

Mark gets up and stands close. Looking down at you intensely “I know what you need. You need a Daddy. Isn't that right little girl?”

Your face flushes immediately and you don't know what to say. (He's right isn't he? How does he know that when I don't?)

“Do you have complete trust in me to know what's best for you even if it's embarrassing or uncomfortable?”

“Y...yes sir”

“Lay down on the bed on your tummy and hug the pillow.”

You lay on the bed facing the headboard and hug your pillow not sure what comes next. Laying on the apron fabric makes you feel completely naked. He opens his briefcase and rummages around. “Right now Daddy needs to know his little girl is healthy.”

You peek over your shoulder, He's pulls out a glass thermometer, “Here it is”

Mark says as if speaking to a child, “Little girls can't be trusted with regular thermometers. You just relax and let me take care of you”

He holds the thermometer in one hand and separates your cheeks carefully with the fingers on his other hand. Your whole body tenses up. “Now, now, just breathe sweetie” He takes his free hand and rubs your back.

This is the most exposed you've ever felt and you fight the urge to wriggle away. You bury your face in your pillow. He slowly inserts the cold glass thermometer and holds it in place. You involuntarily let out a low groan.

“You have to understand that you're my responsibility.” As he speaks he twists the thermometer between his fingers so you can't drift your mind.

“This is good. We may have to take your temperature before your maintenance spankings so you remember who is in charge”

Mark pulls the thermometer slightly in and out without fully removing it. “You've got one minute to go” (A whole minute?!)

This is the most mortifying thing that has ever happened to you and yet you feel loved and comforted. It's such a strange raw feeling.

He continues to talk while you wait, “You've been a very naughty girl this week. I went through the book and wrote out your punishments.”

He finally removes the thermometer and looks at it “It's a little high, but that's normal.”

He puts the thermometer in it's case and you sit up on the bed hugging your knees.

“Before we open my magic bag again. This is a good time to talk about safewords. I like to use green and red. If I ask “what color” and you say “green” then I'll continue. But if you need to say “red” at any time, everything stops right there. I want you to know that you're always safe with me. But I don't want you to need to use it. I don't want you to rob yourself of being in the moment, ok? I'm serious”

You relax a bit. It is a relief to have a safeword. “Ok.... Thank you”

“You have a choice to make. Do you want your hand spanking on the bed or the chair?”

“I guess the chair?” It feels like a choice that's not really a choice.

“Mhmm..” He walks over to the chair and sits and you stand by his side. He guides you over his lap and you dangle with your bare bottom up and your feet not touching the ground. From this angle you can see the briefcase on the floor next to Mark.

“Your sessions will always have a hand spanking. No matter how good or bad you've been you can be sure you'll be over my knee.” He begins with short swift swats alternating sides. The warmth is beginning to spread and doesn't yet feel like a punishment.

“If you were a good girl *smack* I could just give you a long *smack* slow *smack* hand spanking, *smack* but you weren't were you?”

“No, Sir”

“That's right. *smack* That's why this is just a warm up.” He continues for a few minutes making sure that the entire area is evenly pink

He stops for a moment. “I want you to go to the bathroom and bring me your hairbrush.” (Oh, right now?)

You need his help getting to your feet and you go to retrieve your brush. You have an oval wooden hairbrush. You had fantasized about using it when you picked it out, but never thought it would actually happen. You bring it to Mark and stand by his side holding it tightly.

He gives you the glare “You've gone to bed past midnight for 4 days this week. It's no wonder that you can't function the next day. That's unacceptable young lady.”

“I know...”

“That's why you're going to ask me to spank you with the hairbrush” You purse your lips and grunt fiddling with the hairbrush handle but don't say anything.

“It'll go easier if you ask nicely, because it's happening either way.” (Why is asking harder than the actual punishment?)

You don't look at him directly “Please....Spank me with the hairbrush” and you hold it out to him.

“Good girl” He takes it from your hand and pulls you back over his knee resting the hairbrush on your back while he pulls his sleeves up. He runs the back of the hairbrush across your cheeks sending a shiver up your spine, then stops in one spot and sends it down with a crack. This is so much sharper and more intense. You instantly start to squirm.

“No! Keep your feet down.” He has to stop and start because every few swings your legs kick. He pins your legs down with one of his legs making your balance even more precarious, but nothing will stop this spanking.

Your bottom is already marked by red blotches where the hairbrush has been. He pushes the hair out of your face to see you and says “I'm going to give you another minute with the hairbrush and you'll take your next punishment standing, ok?”

“Yes, sir” You do your best to hold still as the heavy strokes fall. You can tell it's over when he puts the brush on your back and starts to rub and massage your bottom. It feels hot and swollen.

“Hmmm, you really marked up quickly. Take a breath.” You lay across his knee feeling his hand travel across parts that will bruise in the next few days.

“I planned to do more tonight, but I don't think you're ready...Maybe I'll keep them in your book for next time.”

“Keep what for next time?” (what am I saying?)

“You have a punishment for your vitamins and being late for work, but you're already going to be bruised...”

“But I'll just have to have them next time anyway?”

“That's right, you're not excused until a punishment date is put in the book.”

He stops rubbing and gets you to your feet “Are you going to be brave for Daddy and take a spanking with the belt?”

“Ummmm...” Your hands travel to your bottom and rub. It feels as hot as it is painful. The skin on the bruised part feels different and you know you'll already feel it when you sit at work.

Looking into his eyes you feel like you want to make him proud “Yes sir”

Mark looks impressed and before you can regret your decision he helps you find your position “Put your hands on the chair and keep your bottom up. I want you to think about how this feels the next time you're late to work, ok? You've earned 6 strokes.”

You stare at the back of the padded chair and listen to the clink of his belt buckle. The nerves have reached your stomach and every small sound makes it worse.

His voice is slightly less authoritative now “Are you ready? I'll count them out this time.”

“Yes,sir”

The belt strikes and wraps slightly around your hips with a sting. “One.. keep your back down”

You reposition yourself *crack* “Two”

*crack* “Three...You're halfway there”

You're eyes have begun to tear on their own, the pain of the belt making welts across the bruises is almost too much *crack* “Four”

You sniffle and gulp *crack* “Five”

He moves the folded belt across the middle of your bottom *crack* “That's six honey, you did it”

You stand up rubbing your eyes and try to stop sniffling but you can't. Mark grabs you a tissue “That's good baby, let it out.”

You sob on him leaning against him and blow your nose. When you stop you feel a little silly “I'm sorry”

He kisses your forehead “I'm proud of you for taking the punishment you knew you needed. Go lay on your tummy and I'll make it feel a little better”

You lay on the bed and he rubs cool lotion on your bottom. You catch your breath and drift into mental euphoria. His fingers feel so good you wish you could do more. You roll onto your side and look at him “Do you like being my Daddy?”

“I'm honored to be your Daddy.”


	3. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentorship is working. Time for a reward.

**Mark: I'll be over in a half an hour. Get the room ready.**

**You: Yes Sir**

You dart around the apartment trying the make it look decent. Somehow you've managed to litter every room with used coffee mugs and plates. You have a brief look in the mirror and consider changing your outfit, but at this point he's seen you in everything you own. You decide to put on different underwear.

Mark has been coming over once a week like he said and you are comfortable around each other. It's a strange relationship, but it works for you. It feels like more than an arrangement.

You put the hairbrush next to the bathroom sink in case he asks for it and move the bedroom chair to the center of the room. You look at the chair and are pleased by the ritual of setting up. You hear a knock at the door.

When you open it Mark walks in with his arms wide “Daddy's home!”

You giggle, grabbing his briefcase and shut the door hoping none of the neighbors heard. He gives you a long hug and plants a big kiss on your forehead.

“How's my girl? You look good.” He sits on the couch with a sigh. “Today was ten times more trouble than it needed to be. Everything decided not to work and I'll be lucky to post anything from it.”

“Aww, I'm sorry. Would you like some tea?” He agrees and you sit on the couch together each complaining about your work days. In the end you win because he plays video games for a living.

“Seems like maybe work isn't as bad now that you're learning better habits. Even your texts seem less irritable. By the way I got you a present.” He pulls out a packaged yoga ball. “I like to go to the gym and it helps keep me centered and motivated. Maybe you'd like to go with me sometime and use my guest pass. But for now you can make some time in the morning for exercise.”

“Hmm” You look at it quizzically at first (Is he saying I'm getting fat. Nah, he's probably just making my habits more like his) “You got me a toy!? Thank you.”

Mark laughs “You're welcome princess. I'm really proud of you, I know you've been doing so well lately. There is only one punishment in the book this week.” He stands up.

“Oh, is it that time already?”

“Well...today's gonna be a little different.” Mark gets up and starts heading to the bedroom and you follow in toe.

“All set up just the way I like it.” He sits on chair and looks at you with soft eyes and a matching tone.

“Over my knee, young lady.” You lay across his lap fully dressed, this has never happened before. Mark begins to run his hand across your jeans.

He speaks softly even while lecturing “Even good girls * **smack** * get spanked. * **smack** * They have to be reminded * **smack** * how to behave. * **smack** * Daddy's job * **smack** * is to provide * **smack** * a guiding hand * **smack** * for long * **smack** * hard * **smack** * and thorough * **smack** * lessons. So his little girl will want to behave.

With every strike he rubs and squeezes the seat of your pants. The pain doesn't build it just dissipates and warmth builds instead. Marks deep voice and loving hands have your brain swimming. This can't be a punishment.

He reaches underneath and undoes your pants which surprises you and you sharply inhale.

“Shh Shh” He peels your jeans down and runs his thumb along the leg holes of your panties straightening them before he resumes.

“I'm the only one whose allowed to discipline you.” He gives a dozen sharp smacks but follows them with trailing his finger tips from your thighs to your back.

You sigh deeply “Yes, Sir”

“You belong right here * **smack** * over my knee * **smack** * whether you've been good or bad” * **smack** *

“Mmmm, yes Sir” You didn't mean to grunt but couldn't help it.

He's covered every inch of your bottom and tops of your thighs and now you're evenly pink.

He stops to ask “Tell me. How do little girls get punished?” He has told you the answer to this during your last spankings but you never had to say it out loud before.

“On their bare bottom” He hooks his thumbs into your waistband and slowly lower your panties taking great care to slide them over your upturned cheeks.

You can feel his erection pushing into you just as warm as your backside. Mark kneads and massages your bottom between flurries of quick successive strikes and you start to squirm in his lap, for once not from pain. He must be enjoying watching you squirm because his breathing has become shallow and you can hear him gulp.

(Should I reach for his cock? No, everything might stop right here. I can't let that happen. This is too good.)

He reaches for his bag and takes out a black split leather tawse with a brown handle and glides it across you. “You're going to get 6 with the tawse and I want you to thank me for each one.”

the instrument like a belt needs a long arm swing. He rubs it across until he finds the spot he wants to hit first.

* **crack** * “One! Thank you, Sir” You're surprised by the sudden sting, but with so much warmup it feels more good than anything.

* **crack** * “Two. Thank you, Sir”

* **crack** * “Three. Thank you, Sir” Mark puts the tawse on your back and rubs up and down the stripes he's made. You wonder if he's put it down because he's too excited, but he soon picks it up again

* **crack** * “Four. Thank you, Sir” You reach but he grabs your hand and pins it to your back “No, that's for me to touch”

* **crack** * “Five. Thank you, Sir” You feel like your bottom is radiating heat and you're dripping wet. You can still feel his erection throbbing.

“Nice and loud little girl.” Mark says huskily

* **crack** * SIX.......six. Thank, you Sir”

“Good girl” Mark drops the tawse back in his bag and grabs the lotion. “Why don't you lay on your tummy on the bed for me.”

You kick off your pants and panties, but still get up all wobbly kneed and make it to the bed. Mark sits by your legs and gets to work cooling down your red swollen cheeks, tenderly applying the lotion. He gives special care to the stripes making you wince and clench.

You lean on your side and look at Mark. “Do you want me to do something for you?”

His smile changes and he raises his eyebrows for a second “Oh, uh...no, no...You've already made me happy, baby.” He reaches over and bops your nose. You glance down to see if he still has an erection and notice that you've made a huge wet spot on his pant leg! (Oh my God, all that wiggling, what was I thinking?! I wasn't thinking. Stupid!)

You sit up quickly “Your pants! I couldn't help it. I'm so sorry!”

Mark chuckles “I know...I knew it was happening...I don't mind” He blushes

You get on pants and panties. “Maybe you can wear one of my PJ bottoms?”

“Sure, lets see whatcha got”

You rummage in your drawer while he checks his phone. “Crap.”

“What?”

“Sean's in town visiting, I missed a message from him 15 minutes ago that he got out early. I thought I had more time. I'm supposed to pick him up.”

“Sean, as in Jacksepticeye?”

“Yeah, I said he could stay with me.”

You find a pair of pink velour juicy sweatpants and hold them up for Mark. “Ok, so this is probably not your first choice, but they are kinda baggy on me and might actually fit”

Mark doubles over laughing with his hands on his mouth “Yes, oh my God! Do you have another pair? I want to take pics with Sean for Instagram and this would be hilarious!”

“Yes! Definitely! I have another one in blue”

You put your hands in a praying pose “Can I meet him? Pleeeeease? Can I be your photographer?!”

“Is that what my little girl wants?” He smiles wide

You nod vehemently.

“Alright, ok. Let me change and we can pick him up.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short almost like a part 1, but I hope it got you excited for chapter 4!


	4. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to be photographer for the day for Mark and Sean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got as intimate with Mark as he'll let us get without cheating on his girlfriend so there's no sex in this chapter, but spankophiles like me should be pleased. However this chapter introduces Sean!

You pull up to Sean and all get out of the car. Sean holds his arms out to Mark. “Boodie!”

You love to watch them hug and wish you'd thought to film it with your phone. They have such genuine affection for each other and it makes you smile.

Sean backs up three paces and stares at Mark's pink juicy valour sweatpants. “I'm diggin the look” He giggles “It's excellent!”

Mark turns around and does a little butt wiggle. (Oh wow, why didn't I film that!)

“Don't worry, I've got one for you too. I can't be the only one that looks this awesome” Mark says with bravado.

“Niiice” Sean turns to you and his eyebrows arch “Oh! How rude of me, I'm Sean.”

Marks jumps in “This is my friend who's generously donating her time and wardrobe to take silly instagram pics for us today.”

Seans face lights up “Oh awesome! No long awkward arm stretches, T'ank you!” He gives you a side hug and you giggle.

Sean has bright blue eyes and boyish good looks. He has so much energy he makes your heart beats faster. You don't even realize he's hugged you until after it happened.

Mark starts grabbing Sean's bags and putting them in the back of the car and you help. “There is a park not far from here. People should think we go outside sometimes.” He chuckles.

“Not that we do”

You all get in the car, Mark and Sean are in the front and you're in the back. You like to listen to them banter with each other. You notice that Mark seems like a different person when Jack's around. He doesn't mind being silly and you like that.

“Almost there kiddos” Mark announces

“But I haven't changed yet!” Sean squeaks

“We can find you a bathroom when we get there.”

Sean leans back to you “Couldja grab dos for me?” He points at the powder blue sweatpants

You hand him the pants and he starts changing in the front seat of the car. He's sitting in front of you so you can only see Sean squirming and bobbing up and down in his seat, but Mark's reaction is priceless. He's a mixture of mock annoyance and laughing so hard he's crying.

Sean announces “Done! The deed is done! Hold your applause”

Mark parks the car “Well we're here and somehow not arrested for public indecency”

“Yet” Sean interjects.

It's the perfect day to be in the park. It's warm and sunny. You get out your phone and take a few pics of the boys as they chat with each other. You find a park bench and they do a mixture of stoic model-like poses and suggestive poses. It's an amazing feeling to be photographing them because it's like they're putting on a show just for you. Mark hikes his shirt up in the front showing off some abs while he bites his finger. Mark and Sean stand side by side throwing a look over their shoulder at the camera showing off their butts. Sean sits in Marks lap and they gaze lovingly into each others eyes until Mark starts to look uncomfortable “Ummm, did you get the picture yet?”

You tell him “Oh yeah, I got it”

Sean laughs “Boot we could stay here all day if ye want.”

Mark lifts Sean off of him “The internet is gonna LOVE that one. It'll be good to mix up your instagram. Put up something other than a selfie.”

“Oh wow, well sorry I don't have a dog to take a million pictures of. Is dat enough pooblic humiliation for one day?” Sean says stretching

“Yeah I think I'm satisfied.” Mark leads us back to the car.

Sean gets in the backseat with you leaning forward to Mark “Are we gonna eat soon I'm starvin!”

“Yeah, why don't we stop at the mall for food. Or... Is that ok with you? Mark looks your way

“Sounds good to me.” You have nothing to do at home and love being along for the ride. (Does Mark want me to go home?)

Sean sits back in his seat and yells to Mark “I'm gonna sit in da back with t' pretty lady” and smiles at you.

You involuntarily snort and bite your lip (Uck, why are you so embarrassing!)

Mark glances at you for a second with his eyebrows raised and returns his eyes to the road as he pulls out.

Sean grins hard at you and bounces “Can I see the pics we took?”

You quickly take your phone out and sit next to each other scrolling. Every other picture Sean says is the best one. He scrolls past the pics from today and keeps going. He passes pictures of sunsets, people's pets, stupid selfies and random architecture that caught your eye “Yir a really good photographer.”

“Oh, no. It's a hobby. Sometimes I take pictures to sketch them out later.”

“I didn't know you like to sketch?” Mark says from the front seat

“It's only a hobby”

“Dats so cool! Ye did a great job wit me. I mean, I know we're just goofin, but it looks really good. Can ye send dos to me?”

He grabs your phone and puts his contact info in and gives you the phone back “You could just send me all of em.”

You nod at him and start to select all the photos of them. (Why did he want to see all those other pictures? I have his phone number! Ahh! I think he's still looking at me)

You arrive at the mall and share a pizza in the food court. There are definitely some younger people that recognize them but no one is gutsy enough to come over.

Sean turns to Mark “So, am I gonna see Amy tonight?”

“Maybe, she said she's hanging out with a friend, but maybe later.”

You notice a few kids taking cellphone pictures of you guys and it makes you anxious. Mark notices you looking around and catches your attention “I see them too. It's ok. We can leave soon if you want.”

The teens start yelling stuff toward us from across the mall and laughing but you can't tell what they're saying.

Sean chimes in “Oh yeah, You alright? I know it's kinda weird, I just wanna run to da bathroom a minute before we go.”

Mark takes control “I'm going to go to the men's room with Sean and you can wait for us by the front doors ok?”

He squeezes your shoulder and waves in the kids direction as he leads Sean to the bathroom.

You see a security guard walk over to the yelling teens but you're a bit shaken. It's been an extremely exciting day in so many great ways, but also just a lot more than you're used to. You take out a cigarette to calm your nerves. With the first puff you feel a little better, but you know you should finish if before the guys get back. You take out your phone and start sending all the pics to Mark so they can decide who gets to post which pictures.

From behind you, you hear in a deep monotone “You're smoking?”

Surprised you drop the cigarette stepping on it quickly and cough, “It's done... I'm done. We can go”

Mark has a confused face and his mouth is a straight line, “You smoke.”

There is a long pause before Sean jumps in. “Jaysus Mark, some people smoke. This guy thinks he's the fookin surgeon general. Lighten up boodie” Sean gives Mark a smile, grabs your hand and pulls you to the car.

This time you sit in the backseat and the boys are up front together. They continue to chat, but Mark seems distracted and Sean is slumping in his seat and yawning. He apologizes about not being better company because he's feeling jet lagged.

Mark drives up to his house and drops Sean off “I'm going to give her a lift home and I'll be back in a bit.”

“Is it ok if I just go straight to bed? It's well past my bedtime back home.”

Then he waves to you in the backseat “It was great meeting you, nice lady. T'anks for letting me get into yir pants.”

You both laugh and wave. You watch him carry his bags to the door wearing your JUICY sweatpants and disappear inside.

Mark is quiet for a second before he says “Sit in the front with me.”

You're kinda scared at his tone but get in the front seat.

He doesn't look at you and grips with wheel breathing with his eyes closed so he won't yell.

He holds his hand out to you and his brown eyes look hurt “Give me your cigarettes, RIGHT, NOW”

“But....I spent money on those!”

Shaking his head he says “Really?! Really?! I...I'll buy them from you, here.” He shoves a $20 in your hand.

You hand him the cigarette pack.

He gets louder as he speaks “You're quitting, tonight, right now, you're quitting. I don't even know why we're having this conversation because you've already quit.”

He drives halfway home before either of you speaks again.

“I can't believe you would keep this from me. Why wouldn't you just be honest? For fuck sake, all we've been doing is breaking you of bad habits. I thought we were making real progress....What else don't I know about?” He lets out a deep sigh.

You keep quiet while he rants, feeling guilty you swallow hard. There is a cold pit in your stomach.

“It's such a stupid thing to do. There is no excuse for smoking now. We all know better than to start. You know it kills people. IT KILLS PEOPLE.” He pulls up and parks

“I want to know what you have to say”

“I -”

“In the apartment. You can carry the briefcase upstairs”

“Now?”

“If you want to keep me as your mentor, young lady, you will carry the briefcase upstairs right now.”

Your mouth hangs open for a second thinking about it. (I've already been punished today! Well sorta. But today was so good! Wait, he'd stop being my mentor?)

You nod and get out of the car grabbing the briefcase from the trunk. It feels weird to carry it yourself.

When you get in the apartment you put the lights on and look at Mark. You ask timidly “Should I get the room ready?”

“I need to know something first.” He grabs your hands and puts them on his chest holding you close “Are you committed to this relationship? Because I am.”

Your mind races. He has a life with Amy that you'll never be a part of. This morning you found the line to your intimacy that he won't cross. You'll never have him completely, but staring into his eyes you can tell that being so important to him isn't something you can give up and he does makes you a better person.

“I made a stupid mistake and I can see that I hurt you. I feel awful. I need your guidance... Please don't leave.” You start to cry.

Mark wraps his arms around you softly “Aww, that's my baby girl. Shh”

He wipes tears from your eyes “Daddy's not going anywhere.”

You feel a wave of relief and ramble as you hiccup cry “I smoke sometimes because I feel stressed out and I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't approve and I was afraid you'd take it away from me and I wouldn't be able to handle it.”

“Whoa, Whoa, ok, lets get you a tissue.” He grabs you a tissue and you blow.

“You need to trust me to help you. I know you get stressed and there are better ways to handle it than slowly poisoning yourself to death with cigarettes, right?” He chuckles a little and you do too.

He puts on his deep paternal voice “I'm going to add smoking to your punishment book, don't you agree?”

You nod

“And that you'll need to be punished for your behavior today?”

“Yes, Sir”

“Then march yourself to the bathroom, young lady.”

He follows you into the bathroom and runs the water. He picks up the bar of soap and starts to lather it between his large hands. “Tongue out”

You stick your tongue out and he slides the bar in a downward stripe “Don't swallow any, it'll upset your stomach. Put it in your mouth until I let you spit”

It tastes terrible and it makes you want to gag “Spit”

You spit and rinse with water

“Tongue out”

He runs a long stripe down your tongue and you hold it “I can't clean out your lungs, but I can clean out your mouth. Spit”

You spit and rinse.

“Bring the soap and a towel and get the room ready. I'll get the briefcase.”

You pull the chair to the center of the room, not sure what to do with the towel.

Mark sits on the chair and sits you on his lap. There is no anger in his voice as he explains to you. “This is a punishment spanking. I'm not going to do a warm up. You'll be across the back of this chair for a paddling.”

The hair stands up on the back of your neck and you look worried.

“If you can't stay still I will handle it, but your punishment will continue. Don't hold back, cry if you need to. You must be punished because I care about you too much to allow you to hurt yourself. Do you trust me to discipline you?”

“Yes, Sir”

“Good girl, get into position”

You undo your pants and pull them to your knees bending awkwardly at the waist over the back of the chair with your hands on the chair seat. You have to stand on tip toe to reach. It's a revealing position and humbling.

Mark places the towel on the chair seat and stuffs the bar of soap so it hangs out of your mouth.

“Bite down, but don't swallow. Let it drip onto the towel.”

You nod. You can hear the click of the briefcase. Mark lowers your panties revealing the marks from the tawse earlier. He runs his hand across them and you flinch from surprise.

You can see him line up to your side. He holds a long rectangular wooden paddle with five drilled holes against you. “I'm going to give you eight strokes tonight. I didn't expect to spank you again so soon, but it's for your own good”

He lets the first strike down across the center * **crack*** Your whole body rocks from the weight of the thud.

You bite down on the soap as it drips foam and almost falls out. * **crack** * The paddle makes your bottom at once white and immediately an angry red.

The pain of the paddle shoots through you and your tears also fall onto the towel * **crack***

The soap falls from your mouth and you spit on the towel. You break completely and cry out with a whine.* **crack** *

Mark leans down in front of you, picks up the towel and wipes your face with it but doesn't put the bar back in your mouth.

You say between sobs “I'm *sniff* sorry *sniff* I'm sorry, I didn't tell you”

Mark looks at you with a face of pity “I know sweatheart. It's hard for Daddy to paddle you like this, but you need to learn.”

Defeated, you try to steady your legs on your toes and Mark helps hold and place them ***crack***

Your cries mix with unintelligible howls * **crack** *

Mark stops so you can catch your breath and surveys the damage done. “You'll be feeling this every time you sit down to help you remember not to smoke.”

He lines up the next swing * **crack** * Your leg kicks up in vain as you cry out.

Mark taps the paddle in place three times before the last swing “And remember that someone cares enough to discipline you.” * **crack***

“Come here” Mark pulls you into his arms and kisses your wet cheek. “Don't make me punish you like that. I hate seeing my baby cry.”

He lays you on the bed on your tummy with the box of tissues beside you and takes out the lotion.

You blow your nose and regain your breathing. You're exhausted, it feel like you have no energy left. Mark rubs lotion lovingly over where the paddle has already made bruises. “You'll be black and blue for a few days.”

He props himself up underneath you so you can rest your head on his chest while you're still on your tummy.

Mark runs his fingers through your hair and you say “I'm so worn out. Today was intense”

He has his eyes closed “Mhmmm”

“I mean the whole day. With you guys... Thank you for letting me come. I hope I didn't ruin the day for Sean”

Mark looks surprised “For Sean? Not at all. He probably thinks I was overreacting, but you? No, he thinks your pretty cute.”

You raise your eyebrow at him.

“He may have said something to me in the bathroom. He thought I might be trying to set him up.”

You grin hard with your mouth shut and Mark laughs.

“We swapped numbers in the car to exchange pictures”

“Well... He might wanna text you. Is that ok?”

You try to hide your excitement “It's ok with me if it's ok with you.”

Mark thinks a beat “It's ok with me.”

Mark stretches his arms and puts his hands behind his head “Maybe I could have handled myself a bit better. Seeing you with that cigarette...I just wanted to pull you over my knee and spank you in public. Right in front of Sean and everyone. I think I showed a lot of restraint.”

You thump your fist on his chest “You wouldn't”

“Test me, little girl, and you'll find out,”

 

 


	5. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things with Sean are progressing even at a long distance.

Sean is back home in Brighton, but somehow you feel closer than ever. What started as sporadic texts has blossomed into full phone conversations. You've become addicted to your phone. It lights up and so do you.

You're at that stage where you want to be talking all the time. There is so much to know and share and even when a song comes on the radio you want to know what he thinks of it.

Things changed one night when your conversation turned from shallow to deep. He admitted to you that he isn't very close with his parents, being the unexpected child of a large family. You shared with him that you were adopted by a much older couple who passed away when you were in your early 20's and haven't felt like you've learned to be an adult. It really resonated with him and you could hear him get choked up.

He said he wanted to give you a cuddle and you wished he could. He says that he's afraid of falling too quickly for anyone, but he's the one making all the moves. Sometimes you talk until he falls asleep so he doesn't feel alone. Aside from the sound of a kiss and heavy flirting you haven't crossed that boundary.

 

Mark wakes you up with a text

**Mark: Good morning sweetie. Did you get a chance to exercise before you left this morning?**

(Left? What time is it? Crap...)

**You: Sean called after we said goodnight and he really wanted to talk so, I guess I forgot to set my alarm.**

**Mark: That boy is a bad influence on you. It's going in the book. You're already late, don't forget breakfast. I'll text you tonight.**

**You: I know, I'm sorry. Ttyl.**

 

You stroll into work narrowly avoiding your supervisor and race to your cubicle. The place is abuzz with simultaneous phone calls that are only slightly muffled when you put your headset on and log onto your computer. You have a pad and pencil by your side. It helps calm you to doodle throughout the day in the hectic environment. The calls come and go with only brief respite, but it does make the day go by quickly.

You answer a call that's being transferred from another operator, “Hello this is operator #73 at Herbalfig, how can I assist you today?”

A distinct Irish accent says “Didja know, no one in the office knows ye? I called 3 times.”

Your shoulders loosen, “Well yeah, it's like a bee hive in here. There are only 2 minutes between calls. Not a great chance of making friends.”

“Sounds horrible”

“It is when the calls are complaints. My favorite calls are people that ask about how the product might help them. Or help their family. They sound so hopeful. I feel like I've made a difference.”

“Dat's beautiful. It's such magic to help someone. I feel dat way about collecting for charities.”

“Oh yeah, I can't compare”

“No! Fighting your anxiety joost ta help people is amazing...Maybe no one says, but I'm proud of ye.”

He swells your heart and you glow. You see your supervisor putting on a headset and shake back to reality. “If you hear a beep, that's my supervisor doing quality assurance, ok? They'll be listening so we might have to hang up.”

“Got it...So, you've seen some of my videos. Do you have a favorite?”

“Hmmm...A few come to mind. I really like the waxing videos, the bean tasting ones and when you played bop it with Felix.”

He explodes laughing, “Ye like videos of me torturing myself! I didn't know yir a deviant. Bad, bad girl.”

*beep*

You straighten your posture and put on your work voice. “That's right, they come 36 to a bottle.”

Sean adopts his quasi-German accent. “Ja, das is good, mein lepshin. I vil need to order a case for my patients.”

“Very good doctor, I'll put you through to billing.”

He hesitates “Ummmm, may I ask about potential side effects of zis medication?”

“For legal reasons we don't classify it as a medication, it is a supplement.”

“Ja, very good. Tell me zee side effects of zis supplement?”

*beep*

You both stifle laughter. “What did I almost buy?”

“A case of all natural, male enhancement supplements.”  
He coughs. “Now, I'm not sayin, I need dat, boot...Will you get credit for a sale?”

“Yes, I would.”

He sighs, “Alright, put me tru to da billing department.”

You hide your smile with your hand, “Thank you for your business today Dr. Schneeplestein.”

“Bitte, mein schatz.”

You click to transfer him over and spend the next 2 minutes doodling a chibi version of Sean.

The rest of the day you wonder if the next call will be Sean in a funny accent, but sadly it isn't and you work later than usual. You grab fast food on the way home eating in the car. Getting into your apartment you change for bed in pj pants and a loose v-neck shirt with a wirefree black bra. Your phone lights up.

 

**Mark: How's my baby girl tonight?**

**You: My day really turned around. I actually made a sale!**

**Mark: There you go! All you need is a little focus. Did you eat?**

**You: I picked something up on the way home. Got out late.**

**Mark: At least you ate something. Btw, still bruised?**

**You: Yes, but about half the size.**

**Mark: Ok, we'll see how you are by Friday. Are you going to bed now?**

 

**Sean: Hey There girlie. Wanna meet me on Skype?**

 

**You: I might chat with Sean for a little bit. (you send him a picture of a chibi markiplier sketch)**

**Mark: Awww, so cute. I love it when you suck up to me. It's still almost bedtime.**

**You: I know, I'll tell him. G'night**

 

**You: What time is it there?**

**Sean: Time is relative. Come on. I want to talk**

**You: We are**

**Sean: I want to see you.**

**You: Why?**

**Sean: I'll tell you. If you Skype with me.**

 

You smile.

Your computer announces that Sean is calling and you answer. He looks so cozy and casual in sweatpants and a t-shirt. You're excited to see his face, but you try to hide it.

“I didn't say I'd Skype”

“Oh, I'll just go then, shall I?”

Mock annoyed you say “No.. I want you here.”

He grins like a contented cat.

(The best parts of his face are the tiny imperfections. Where his eyebrows come up too high. Where his beard comes in patchy. Where his front teeth are slightly crooked. God he's beautiful.)

He fluffs his hair with one hand, “I can't sleep.”

“Yeah me neither. There is this loud Irishman that won't let me.”

He laughs, “That's a good one.”

You reach in your handbag and pull out a sketch of Sean. “I did this at work.”

He leans in and squints. "I really like it. He's so cute and cartoony. Do you ever do life drawing?"

“When I have picture or a model.”

“Well, I'm here now.”

You laugh, “You want me to draw you right now?”

“I can pose any way ye want.” He gives you a seductive look over the tops of his eyes.

“Here” He lifts off his shirt and you can see his happy trail. You have seen him shirtless before, but not for only you.

Your pulse quickens. “Hmmmm....Lemme get my pad.”

While you're grabbing your stuff you hear him say “Draw me like one of yir french girls.”

You sit down with your pad, pencil and eraser.

He puts his hand to his hip “How do ye want me?”

“Put a hand through your hair and leave it at the back of your head” He follows and you start to draw.

You can see that this pose makes his neck elongate and you catch yourself staring at his adams apple as it rises and falls.

“It feels weird to stay still for so long” he says

You finish your sketch quickly and hold it up to him.

Both of his hands bunch up at his chin looking giddy.

“You make me look so good and natural.” He sounds impressed.

“I don't have to try to make you look good.”

He beams “Come on darlin let me see some skin. This is feelin a little one sided.”

“I thought you wanted to model” you tease. “I want to sketch you lost in a moment. Face relaxed, close your eyes.”

He slumps his shoulders and closes his eyes. You love that he follows commands.

You say, “Tell me what you'll do first when you come to see me.”

You see his eyebrows go up, but he keeps his eyes closed as you instructed.

“I...I'm gonna holdja in my arms and kiss ye... I'm gonna kiss ye. All down yir neck n shoulders.”

(OMG, this is really happening?!)

You grip your pen and contentedly sigh.

He peeks one eye at you.

You rub the back of your neck “Keep going.”

He grins and closes his eye. “Den, I'm gonna slowly unwrap ye like a present. Pulling yir buttons open with my teet'.”

You take your top off and resume holding the sketchpad.

“Is that a black bra?!” His eyes are wide open and his lips are slightly parted.

“Hey, no peeking. I'm not done!”

His voice drops an octave and sounds sincere. “I can't close my eyes when I could be lookin. Do you know how beautiful ye are?”

You blush and hide halfway behind your pad.

He cranes his neck a bit. “Let me see what yi've got on for me.”

You drop the pad into your lap and push in your elbows in to accentuate the goods.

“Hold on, let me just run my screen capture....”

You bolt upright “Sean!”

He giggles to himself

“No, no, I know we joke around and everyt'ing, but I wouldn't. You can trust me.”

You do trust him. His big blue eyes have a hint of mischief, but are always kind.

“I wish I had stayed longer last time and spent more time witcha. We might have done dis in person.”

“We will...” You put the pencil end between your teeth, “Where will you touch me?”

“I'll unclasp yir bra” you do and let it drop. Your nipples are hard. He licks his lips “Oh God yes, and run my tongue over dos perfect nipples.”

You're still nervous about being on camera so exposed, but his coaxing words can make you forget.

You cup your breast and pinch and roll your nipple between your fingers for Sean's lustful gaze.

He reaches his hand down to grip himself through his pants “See what ye do to me?”

Watching him manipulating his erection has you breathing hard.

“Should I take it out?” he says shyly

You nod and bite your lip.

He takes off his pants and you can see his hard cock for the first time. It stands proudly for a moment until it's half concealed in his skilled grip.

Your heart aches as you watch him stroke himself. You realize how proportionally large his hands are and wish they were on you right now.

He throws his head back panting. You sketch his face four seperate times as it contorts and notice where his face flushes.

You put your pad to the side feeling like you're putting down your armor.

He looks at you and half panting says “Come on darlin, show me how ye like to be touched”

You take a deep breath and kick off your pants, revealing your panties.

Sean moans and runs his other hand across his chest to his pumping bicep and across his stomach.

“I want to bury my face in yir t'ighs. I want ye to smudder me.” He gulps “Use me.”

You lean back against the couch sticking out your chest and dip your hand into your soaking panties.

You circle your clit with two fingers and fondle your nipple with the other hand slightly bouncing as you go. He's watching you. He's turned on by you. “Oh, Sean!”

“Yes” He chokes “Ah, sweet modder of fook.”

He's bucking his hips up while he strokes and precum is trickling down his hand.

“Spread yir legs apart. Let me see ye cum for me, luv. Can ye cum for me?”

You spread your legs slightly more and pump your fingers, lubricating your clit. You can feel his eyes on you and hear his labored breathing. Your eyes are shut and your thighs clamp together to ride out an orgasm. You hear Sean moan in small spurts. By the time you've opened your eyes he's already cum on his chest and is deflatedly finishing up on his stomach.

You both catch your breath and laugh for a second half embarrassed. You wrap yourself in a blanket and drop your panties onto the floor from underneath while he cleans himself off and comes back with pants.

“So...” He chuckles “We did dat.”

You peek from between your fingers

“No, no. It was good. It was SO good...I could watch you do dat all day.”

Suddenly you feel embarrassed. “I wish we didn't have to do that for the first time on camera.”

He sounds frustrated and wipes a hand down his face. “God, I know. I wish I was dere right now. I could holdja.”

He smiles weakly,”And the sun wouldn't be coming up yet.”

(What time is it?! Mark's gonna kill me! Well.. it was worth it.)

Cocooned in blankets, you yawn “You wore me out.”

“Aww, yir so cute. How lucky am I? Get some sleep luv. Lotsa dick pills to sell in da mornin.”

You giggle. He blows you a kiss and you do in return before you disconnect the call.

The apartment feels so empty. You don't move from the couch because going to the bedroom would feel like you're further away from Sean. Within a few minutes you've drifted off to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fun to write Sean because he's so funny. It's a little challenge to balance sexuality and humor, but the man himself must deal with that problem everyday :P


	6. On His Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean is on a 12 hour flight to visit, but you have a session with Mark before he gets here.

**Mark** : Hey sweetie. You're probably not up yet, but I'm planning to come over at noonish after the gym. Have a good breakfast. I don't have to tell you we've got a lot of book to get through today.

 

You read his text and your pulse jumps, but you don't respond yet. You've been awake and excited because Sean is expected later today after a 12 hour flight. He's been sending you updates of his trip along the way so it feels like you're traveling together.

You make yourself breakfast and try to figure out the best way to tell Mark that you want to go easy today. It'll be hard because your book must be bursting with infractions. Sean has you up at all hours, work has you smoking from stress and you haven't taken a vitamin in a week. You grab one now just to be able to appease Mark while you polish off some eggs and toast.

 

 **You** : I'm up. Had my breakfast and a vitamin. See you soon.

 

You have a little while before Mark comes over, so you decide to straighten the house in case Sean ends up here and make the room ready for Mark.

 

 **Sean** : Texting with one arm because there is a sleeping child drooling on me. I wanna be mad, but he's such a cutie.

 **You** : You're such a cutie

 **Sean** : :P

 

Mark knocks at the door and comes in because it's unlocked. “Hey, where's my girl?”

He looks freshly showered and his hair is damp. He drops the briefcase by the door and holds his arms out for a hug and squeezes you.

“I was surprised to see you up at a normal hour on a weekend, but that's good. Maybe I can get you to go to the gym with me sometime. You'll feel so much better. Have so much energy.”

“I don't know. Maybe baby steps.”

He smirks at you “Ok, baby steps. I brought the pump with me”

“The pump?” (Wait, what are we doing?)

He hands you a black plastic pump and you look at it curiously.

“For the yoga ball. It's manual. (Oh, whew)

“Don't worry, I'll do it for you. I trained for this.” He flexes and you giggle.

“Oh great! Let me get it.” You get it from your room checking your phone on the way.

 

 **Sean** : I'm so bored. I've been having a soda any time it's offered. I must be the most hydrated boy on the planet. Am I on the planet if I'm in a plane?

 **You** : Most hydrated boy above the planet? Lol

 

You grab the yoga ball and give it to Mark who sits on the carpet inflating it for you. You can tell he's just been to the gym because the veins on his arms are more pronounced.

Within a minute it's full and he's sitting on it and balancing like a pro. “You wanna give it a try?”

You sit on it and immediately lose your balance.

“Ooof. Ok. Hold my hands.” Mark stands in front of you and holds you hands as you sit on it and bounce a little.

“It's fun!” you grin at him.

“You'll need to practice keeping your balance, but eventually you could use it while you do other things.” He gives you a kiss on the forehead and your heart swells.

You stand up and let go of his hands putting them behind you.

He looks around “It's weird seeing daylight in your apartment. I like being here on a Saturday morning. We can get your punishments out of the way early.”

“Oh, yes....uh, but” you stammer sheepishly

He raises his eyebrow at you and his tone drops “But?”

“I was thinking that, with Sean coming, we could wait until another day? Or do something that doesn't leave a mark?”

His smile vanishes. He folds his arms and looks annoyed, “So, because of Sean we can't do what we need to do?”

You quickly reply “No! Or, not yet?... Just not with bruises.”

“Young lady. you know you don't get to control our sessions.”

“Yes, I know that. I'm not telling you what to do, I just... I haven't even seen Sean in person since we've started talking on Skype and I don't know how things will go...Don't you understand?”

He softens his tone, “You know you'll have to tell him about us. If you're as committed as you need to be.”

You look at him pleadingly “Please Mark. I am committed.”

He sighs, “So, you're telling me you're planning to take your pants off with Sean...”

You fiddle with your fingernails and look down “I...Would like to have the option, yes.” (Do I have to ask permission to have sex?)

He scratches the back of his head and closes his eyes “Ok, well, let me think. That wasn't the plan...”

You wait while he decides “We can do things that won't leave marks, but I don't think you'll like them.(That sounds ominous)

“Lets get to the bedroom.” You follow him.

He sits you on his lap in the chair and speaks directly, “A punishment doesn't have to be just pain, sometimes a punishment is humiliation. Are you prepared for that?” (Oh God, I hope Sean is worth this!)

“Ummm, I think so.”

“I don't have what I need here. I'm going to have to go out for a few minutes. I want you in the corner with your hands behind your head.”

When you get in position he reaches around and unbuttons your pants and drops them and your panties.

He gives you a few flat handed smacks.

He speaks to the back of your head “You're in corner time until I come back. No leaving this spot. When I get back I expect to see you right here.”

“Yes sir”

He growls in your ear “I want you to remember how generous I'm being right now.”

You hear him leave and feel more and more awkward as you stand there bare bottomed in the corner. You wonder what he'd have to get when you hear your phone alert.

(It must be Sean. It could be Mark testing me? I can't check it.)

Another alert comes through.

(How long is he going to be? He sounded so annoyed, I can't check and get caught. I'd probably hear his car park? Maybe I can check.)

You creep to your phone and peek.

 

 **Sean** : I just agreed to colab with some friends today because I'm trying to kill myself apparently, lol.

 **Sean** : Is that ok? I still want to see you! I really want to give you all my attention after. Maybe I could go to your place?

 

You can't reply because you hear Marks car and get back into position. He comes over to you and wraps his arms around you from behind with his head on your shoulder. “Hey baby girl. I'm sorry. I know things have to change a little and I have to get used to that.”

You put your hands over his at your waist “Thank you.”

“But” he says sternly “I've decided that we're going to keep your punishments in the book for next time. They are not excused. And I've added some different ones for today. Maintenance spankings are just as important as discipline ones so little girls remember their place.”

You nod “Yes sir”

He leads you to the bed. “Take off everything and lay on your tummy.”

Your eyes widen but you do as he says removing and folding all of your clothes. He watches as your bra slips from your shoulders and  breasts perk in the air.

This is the first time you've been frontally nude in front of Mark. It makes you shift your feet.

Mark has you lay on your stomach. He takes out the thermometer, parts your cheek with one hand and inserts the cold glass. He lectures as a blush rushes to your face. “Sometimes you need to be reminded that I'm your Daddy.” He twists it “I'm in charge and I make the rules.” You shudders as he pulls it in and out.

“If you've earned a punishment, you don't get out of it, is that understood?”

You grunt “Yes sir.”

He removes the thermometer and rubs your back. “Stay there”

He leaves the room for a minute and comes back with what looks like a small beige plug. “

“Reach back and hold your cheeks open for me.” You look at him shocked, “Why?”

He gives you 10 hard smacks “Because I said so. Are you bratting at me right now?”  
“No sir.”

This is what he meant by humiliation. Even the suggestion has you nervous and self-conscious. It prickles in your tummy.

“Young lady” he says as a warning.

You sigh

“You're being disobedient”

You reach behind you and pull your cheeks apart feeling fully exposed. You can practically feel his eyes on you. Your heart races.

“That's my girl” He pushes the plug in carefully past your ring of muscle. You let go and grip your pillow.

It begins to tingle and burn. When you clench around it, it only gets worse. You whimper and wriggle on the bed.

“Shhh baby. Don't struggle. It's just ginger root. It's going to be uncomfortable, but it won't hurt after it's out.”

You try to relax your body, but it's all you can think about. No matter how you move, nothing helps. You reach back and Mark grabs your hands. “No, no. It stays in.” You grumble.

“I'm not going to use implements, but you're getting a spanking. We're going to try diaper position. Do you know what that is?”

“No sir”

“You can roll onto your back. Scoot to the end of the bed so your bottom is at the edge.” You follow his directions trying to keep off of the plug by raising your hips. Mark drinks in your naked body as you struggle. He looks transfixed and you wonder how many of his actions are fueled by jealousy.

“This position is one of the most revealing, but you don't have to be ashamed around me.” He glances at you and grins.

He lifts your legs and your knees bend slightly to your chest. “You might buck a bit, but I have your legs.”

The skin on your bottom is pulled tight and all of you is on display. But most embarrassing is that from this angle you can watch Mark as he punishes you.

He holds your legs with one hand and delivers body shaking smacks with the other. As he spanks your bottom and up your thighs, you clench and the ginger burns. You lift your hips and instinctively rock to the side, but he holds you in place.

“You need to learn that breaking the rules and talking back have consequences.” He looks you directly in the eye while he spanks you making the hair on your neck stand up.

“I'm sorry sir” your breasts bounce at each impact and you put your hands over them.

“This * **smack** * is what you need. ***smack*** If he wants to date * **smack** * my baby girl, ***smack*** he has to understand ***smack*** that you need regular * **smack** * discipline * **smack** * and a firm hand. * **smack** * You need to be bared ***smack*** and spanked ***smack*** until you behave. ***smack***

He mercifully pulls the ginger plug out while holding your legs up. It's a relief, but he hasn't finished.

“Who has the right to punish you?” ***smack***

“You do”

 ***smack*** “You do, what?”

“You do, sir”

“Who decides those punishments?” ***smack***

“You do, sir” * **smack** *

“Good girl.” He lets your legs down and you push yourself up onto the bed

He catches his breath.

He pushes the punishment chair to the end of the bed and sits in it crossing his legs. “You're almost done. Now, I want you to show me what you do when you're alone.”

You bite your lip “You mean...?”

“I could see that you were ready. How does that make you feel?”

You flush “Embarrassed...nervous.... “ You bite your thumbnail as you think it over. “Mark? Is this Ok?”

He looks you in the eye “Don't you trust me?”

You think and calm a little “Yes”

“Good. Lean back and show me. I should know my baby completely. ”

You prop yourself up on the pillows feeling extremely naked as Mark stares at you from the foot of the bed. You cover your face with your hands “Oh God” (Safe word? Now?)

“I know you don't like hoods, but maybe a blindfold? I have one.” Mark offers cordially.

“Uh, no” (The only way I'm going to get through this is if I can see him enjoying himself)

You part your legs enough for Mark to see you inserting two fingers and begin to stroke.

His eyes widen and he gulps. “Good girl” he says huskily

You close your eyes. Grabbing your nipple with the other hand you roll it between your fingers. You were already aroused and your body progresses quickly.

You can hear Mark match your labored breathing. You open your eyes for a moment and lock eyes. His mouth is open. He shifts in his seat and you close your eyes again.

You can hear your phone alert. (Sean is texting me right now. What am I doing? I can't do this!)

You take your hands away panting heavily. You pull the covers over yourself “RED!....Red”

Mark leaps to his feet surprised. “Ok! Umm, I'm going to go in the other room until you feel safe.”

You don't say anything and he exits quickly.

In the room under the covers you're lost in your thoughts. (He didn't touch me, he just watched. It was still a punishment. It felt good and bad and confusing... I wish he was touching me. I think he wanted to? What about Sean? He would never understand this. Sean is not complicated. I guess when your vanilla nothing is too complicated. But maybe he's not as vanilla as I think?)

You feel bad that Mark has been in the living room worrying about you and throw on some clothes. When you get there he's sitting on the couch looking concerned. “What can I do? Some people want space, some people want attention. I'll do whatever you need.”

A wave of relief washes over you. You sit on his lap leaning into his chest. He wraps his arms around you and relaxes himself. He speaks gently “That was a lot for you, huh? That's Ok.”

You feel comforted and safe now, you breathe him in. “Mhmm”

“Hey” he tips his head to look at you and smiles “You were so brave.”

You nod and smile

“I noticed Sean has been blowing up your phone.”

“Oh, right! I should get back to him.” You get up

“I know I'll see him soon, maybe I'll see you later too?”

“Maybe, I'm not sure what he's planning to do.”

Mark heads for the door with his briefcase, then turns back and hugs you tightly. “Sean's a lucky man.”

 

 


	7. Say Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally spending the day with Sean

Sean messaged you a few times to tell you that he arrived safely and was going to spend some time with friends. You waited and kept yourself busy, but the whole day passed. After dinner you got a text from Mark.

 

Mark: I'm sorry sweetheart. Sean is asleep

You: Oh

Mark: Poor guy. He really wanted to see you. He was asking a lot about you and what you like.

You: That's sweet. I guess he pushed himself too hard.

Mark: He does that. Did you have dinner?

You: Yeah, I guess I'll turn in early.

Mark: Sounds good. I'll drop him by in the morning. Go easy on him ok?

You: K, gnight

 

You go to bed early. It should feel disappointing but kinda feels like Christmas Eve. You wake up and make yourself pretty until Mark and Sean arrive.

Sean is carrying a big box and widens his baby blues. “I brought apology doughnuts. Can ye forgive me?”

“I told him doughnuts aren't breakfast” Mark interjects.

You grab the box and smile “I love them. Thank you.”

You and Sean stand awkwardly and glance at Mark. He says, “Oh, I'm gonna go. I just came to extend an invitation from Amy. She thought it would be nice to all go out for dinner, so she can meet Sean's new lady friend.”

You try to hide your shock “Ummm, sure.”

Sean pipes up “If ye don't want to, dat's fine. I didn't realize ye hadn't met Amy yet when I suggested it.” (Oh, Sean suggested it.)

You crunch your face into a grin. “It's about time I met Amy. I've heard so much about her.” You lie.

Mark nods “How about, you guys can text me later if the plan changes.” He turns to the door “Have fun kids.”

As the door closes your mind shifts back to Sean. “Let me put these down.” As soon as you put the doughnuts on the kitchen counter Sean squeezes you in a warm hug. You feel an odd mix emotionally. The rush of familiarity seems soon, but you've already been intimate virtually. He has a lean dancers body and somehow the most comforting hugs. He rests his chin on your shoulder.

“I'm finally here witcha. It felt like an epic quest.” He flexes a fist in the air.

You put your forehead on his “Maybe if you hadn't fallen asleep, you would have been here sooner”

“I'm sorry darlin, I know. I was a bad boy. Dere's no excuse fur it. But maybe ye can forgive me anyway?”

You pull away with your nose in the air “I'm sorry, your princess is in another castle.” He laughs and tickles you.

“Oh no. I t'ink my princess is right here.” He holds both of your hands in his, leans in and kisses you. The adrenaline rushes and you hiccup giggle and hold your mouth.

He smiles until his eyes are thin lines. “D'awww, yir so cute!”

You bat your eyelashes at him “How about coffee and doughnuts on the roof?”

“Oooh, sound grand.”

You pour two cups of coffee and give one to Sean. Bringing the doughnuts and a blanket, you lead him up to the roof. It's a bright beautiful day, perfect for a picnic. You can hear the birds amongst the street noise.

You look over the side at the view. Sean stands next to you, putting his arm around your waist and downing his coffee. Neither of you says anything for a few minutes. You feel the simple comfort of his warmth and connection. If he was nervous before it's melted away now and you are both just comfortable being together. You look to Sean and he blinks at you dewy eyed. He ducks his head down and kisses you softly but meaningfully. It's such a perfect moment.

You get lost in his eyes briefly, but your tummy grumbles and you remember how hungry you are. “Doughnuts?”

He laughs and shakes his head, “Oh yeah, right!”

There are a few folded up lawn chairs, but you'd prefer sitting on the blanket. You lay out the blanket and sit with crossed legs.

“Dis spot is amazing. Do you come up here like, all da time?”

“The other tenants are allowed to use the roof too, but they mostly come up at night.”

“Did dey leave a little pile of cigs in a mug?”

You bunch up your mouth “Some of them are mine...But, I'm cutting down, I swear.”

He smiles “Oh boy, well I won't tell teacher. But, I'd like it if ye quit. Yir such a beautiful girl. I can't imagine you with a deep voice and yellow teet'.”

You giggle “Ok, ok, I'm working on it.”

Sean sprawls on his side in his skinny jeans and opens the doughnut box. “I wasn't sure what ye like so I got one of each.” He splits a strawberry frosted doughnut and holds half of it out to you. You bite it from his hand which surprises him and he grins. He happily scarfs his half and holds the rest to you, watching your mouth as you eat. “Is it wrong dat I love feedin ye?”

You lick your lips and shake your head “Uh-uh.”

He rips a maple pecan doughnut in half and holds it out to you. You take a big mouthful, sucking the frosting from his thumb. He puffs out a breath. “What are ye doin ta me?”

You make a naughty smirk and Sean gets closer. He straddles your legs while on his knees. The sunlight frames his slender body perfectly. He holds your face and kisses you deeply. He's so appropriately sweet, you can still taste the frosting on his lips.

You whisper “I can't believe you're here.”

He looks at you confidently “Cause I'm a big youtuber?”

“No, because you've been in Brighton.”

He clutches his chest like he's been shot. “Ow, right in da ego.”

You giggle, “Sorry. I guess I got used to it with Mark. You're just guys with public jobs.”

He rolls his eyes “Yes, I'm thoroughly unimpressive.”

“You'd be impressive no matter what you do.”

“Awww” he nuzzles your nose with the soft round tip of his own and kisses down your neck tickling you with his stubble. You hold yourself up on one arm and let your fingers comb through the back of his hair.

There is a click and one of the other tenants opens the door. Sean climbs off of you and to his feet in a shot. A middle aged man you've seen from the first floor came up to water his plants. Sean makes small talk with him while you gather your stuff. He tries to be casual, but the man smiles because he knows he's interrupted something. You tell the man that he's doing a great job with the plants and dash back to the apartment with Sean.

While you wash the mugs Sean walks around the living room looking it over. He finds some of your sketchpads and browses through them. He stops on a sketch of a dog when you join him. “I luv dis. Ye can tell his whole personality from it.”

“That dog lives down the street, he's really friendly with strangers.”

Sean grins “Just like me!”

You laugh and nod.

“He's got a small bit of mischief about da eyes, you can tell he's a scamp. Aren't you lonely in dis apartment without a pet?”

“I'm always thinking about it. I'm allowed to have a cat or a dog under 25lbs in the lease. I guess I don't trust myself to take care of it. I have trouble taking care of myself half the time. Do you have a pet?”

Sean nods “I grew up with a dog and I luv dem, but I'm not home enough. Maybe someday.” He shrugs

“Can I have dis sweet boy to hang up?” He points to your sketch.

“Oh, of course!”

You go to rip the page out and he stops you “Will you sign it?”

You peck his lips. “Of course”

You write, To my puppy and your signature.

Sean laughs “Oh really? I'm yir puppy?” Then he yips like a happy dog. “Are ye gonna take care-a me?”

“I dunno, sounds like a lot of work.” You run your hands across his hips and into his back pockets.

“I'm wort' it” He cups the back of your head and brings your lips to his, breathing you in deeply. You kiss him back, but feel suddenly overwhelmed and take your hands out of his pockets.

“What's da matter luv?”

You look up at him and carefully think of how to phrase how you feel. “Do you ever worry that things are too right? Are we moving too fast?” You run your hand down his arm over the thick brown hair and forearm tattoo.

He stares at you and blinks slowly. “I don't t'ink dat way. I've missed such brilliant opportunities by worrying, I'm done wit it. Yir a special girl and I want ta be wit ye. Why talk yourself out of somet'ing wonderful?”

He's good at calming you. You realize that you're hesitating because he's here and everything feels more real. If you want a relationship with him, you're going to have to explain your arrangement with Mark and that scares you. You think he might be a little recklace with his own heart, but he wants you.

You crook your eyebrow and smirk “I could break your heart.”

“Just let me luv you first.” He kisses you passionately, slipping his tongue into your mouth. Your mind swims.

He walks you backwards a few steps “Sit back darlin”

You sit leaning against the arm of the couch with your legs across the cushions. Sean sits by your feet. He leans down and kisses your calves, knees and thighs and looks up for a reaction. The light hits him in such a way that you can see the greys mingling in his brown hair. A beautiful boy that desperately wants to please you.

You tip your head and smile “I don't deserve you.”

“Don't say dat. Ye don't see yourself da way I do.” He rests his cheek on your leg. “I'll tell ye what I see. I know ye t'ink you're an anxious person because yi'v lived alone and have a stressful job, but yi've always been confident wit me. When ye took my picture in the park and told me how to pose. When ye were drawing me and told me when I could open my eyes. When ye were selling me an entire case of pills. I can tell how strong willed ye are and it makes me want to be wit ye. And yi'r not afraid to tease me a small bit. Dat's pretty cute.”

You hadn't thought about it before, but it's true that Sean makes you feel stronger. It must be why you're so addicted to him. Even when it's just texting, he can easily calm you and that calm leads to confidence. You have always found him attractive, but you can really appreciate everything about him.

“You're a sweet, silly boy” You kiss your finger and bop his nose affectionately.

Sean begins kissing your hip and lifts your blouse to kiss your stomach. You giggle and glow from his attention.

He slides on top of you with his hand at your waist and sucks at your neck making a sizable hickey. It tickles and makes you feel like a teenager. You can feel him grind his erection against you.

“Sean?”

He stops and looks at you breathless “Should I stop? Too far?”

You chuckle “Do you want to go to the bedroom?”

He has a look of disbelief “Bedroom? Yes...yes please.” He grins tightly.

You get out from beneath him and walk to the bedroom dropping your blouse and pants on the floor as you go. You get on the bed standing up on your knees. Sean sits on the punishment chair and starts taking his shoes off.

“No! Don't sit there!”

He jumps up. “I'm sorry!”

“Umm... I'm weird about that chair. It's only for decoration” You laugh awkwardly

“Oh, Ok, dat's fine.” He sits on the floor and takes his shoes and socks off.

He joins you on the bed “It's cool. I have OCD stuff sometimes. Don't worry, when a gorgeous half naked woman tells me not to sit in a chair, I don't sit in it.”

You laugh and cup your cheek “Oh man, I thought we got the awkward first time thing done on Skype.”

He softens “No, no, not awkward. Hold on. Lemme catch up to ye.” He hangs his legs over the bedside and pulls off his shirt.

He starts undoing his pants and stands up to pull them down, looking around the room. “I just realized ye have soundproofing in here.” He laughs “Are ye a screamer or did ye just put dat in for me?”

You bolt up “Oh! Ummm.”

He climbs onto the bed with half lidded eyes. “Dat is da single sexiest t'ing I've seen in a girls room.” He pulls you into a kiss, wrapping his arms around the small of your back. You hold onto his chest for balance.

He studies your face. “I feel like yi're very tense right now. If yi're nervous about any of dis, we don't have ta.” He runs his hand through your hair “I'm here now. Ye have me.”

You can't believe how sweet and patient he is, even with the strong erection you can see in his boxers.

(Stop worrying about anything else. He's amazing and he wants you)

You drop your shoulders “I'm not going to be tense. I want you.”

You straddle him and lick the side of his ear and tug lightly on his gauge with your teeth. He tilts his head “Mmmm”

You drop your bra straps leaning forward to show off your chest. “Do you want these?”

He looks at your cleavage “I really do.”

“Ok. Then, say please.”

He adopts a devilish grin and takes a deep breath “Will ye please show me dos beautiful breasts?”

“Yes” You unhook your bra and place his hand on your bare breast letting him massage it. He kisses your shoulder and grazes his fingers over your nipples as they stiffen.

He says softly “Will ye please, let me kiss dem?”

“Yes” You press your nipple against his lips. He runs his tongue across it and sucks it in. It leaves his mouth with a pop and he continues on the other.

He looks up at you with eyes clouded in lust. Placing his hand on the front of your panties “Will ye please, let me taste ya?” He waits expectantly for a reply.

You bite your lip “I've never done that before.”

He's shocked “Never?” He whispers in your ear “It's a good t'ing I'm here to worship dis pussy.”

A shiver runs up your spine. (Oh wow! I guess we know what kind of porn he watches)

He lays you down and kisses your stomach “Will ye let me luv ye wit my mout?”

You're nervous, but thrilled that he looks so excited. “Yes”

He slides your panties off and pushes your bent knees apart. He surveys you like a feast.

You watch his face disappears between your legs. You can feel him kiss your inner thighs. He holds you open between his fingers finding your clit, teasing it with his tongue and nose. As his head bobs and shakes you can feel the tingles rising. He laps long and lovingly, dipping his tongue from your core to your clit. He flicks it eagerly and hums his moans creating a vibration. It feels incredible, you can't speak, it's all just sounds of pleasure. You writhe, hips shifting and legs wanting to buckle.

He lifts his head for a moment to wrap his arm around your leg holding it open digging his fingers into your thigh. Slipping two fingers into you he says between gasps “Come apart for me darlin. I wanna make ye cum.”

He strokes you with one hand and sucks your clit in and out of his mouth. You're breathing heavy. Your eyes cross and brain melts. All of your nerves are on fire. You grasp at his hair as you orgasm, your muscles contracting around his fingers.

“Yi'r beautiful.” He licks his lips and climbs up to you as you regain your breath.

You blush, reaching over to grab a discarded tshirt and wipe his face.

He looks satisfied, but you want to make him cum.

You palm his erection which is hot and throbbing. “So nice and hard for me.” You kiss him and he grins with his eyes closed.

“Oh God yes, all yours.” You reach into his boxers and begin to stroke him, watching his face contort and flush.

You stop to get his attention “Tell me what you want.”

“Please...” His eyebrows furrow as he pleads “Please, fuck me”

You exhale and smile pushing him down and grab a condom from the nightstand. He kicks his boxers off and you roll the condom down him. Gently lowering yourself you guide him in. As you slide down he makes a guttural sound.

“Put your hands on my hips.” Sean holds you at the hips as they rock. Holding yourself up you lean forward so each thrust hits the right spot.

“Ye feel so damn good.” His whole body tenses in waves beneath you. “I'm gonna...Can I cum...ungh...please?”

“Yes” You kiss him. “Cum for me” He pulls your hips as he thrusts up in his climax.

You find adorable that he continues to moan through his aftershocks.

You climb off and kiss his chest before you go to the bathroom to clean up.

When you return he's still in afterglow on the bed completely naked, but he's thrown away the condom. You climb in and he spoons you, kissing the back of your neck. You run your hand along his arm.

“So, pussy worship, huh?”

He laughs. “Yeah...What can I say? I'm a people pleaser. Seems like ye liked it. ”

“Makes sense, you're so giving. You have a very talented tongue. But what are we gonna do when you go back home?” You turn over and put your chin on his chest playing with his pointed ear.

“I'll be here for a little while. I have a few meetings in other parts of america coming up. Den I'll be back for a bit before I go home. I liked what we were doing on skype. I've had long distance relationships before. ” He says timidly “If it's not too weird. I like it when ye tell me when I can cum.”

“Not weird” You kiss him blissfully

“We should text if we're seeing Mark and Amy tonight. Or did you wanna go again?”

You raise your eyebrows in surprise “You can go again?”

“Well, gimme me a few minutes.” He rests his hand on his stomach.

“No, we should go out. I don't want to be rude. Which one of us should text him?”

Sean rolls over and grabs his phone, texts for a minute and puts it down. “Done”

“What did you say?”

He flashes a naughty grin “I said ye worked up an appetite, but I already ate.”

You open your mouth scandalized “Sean! Not funny!”

 

 


	8. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Amy are there for the next step in your relationship with Sean.

You and Sean arrive at the Mexican resteraunt that Mark suggested. He meets you at the door with a hug. “I got us a table already, Amy's over there.”

You look over and she waves. Everyone says hi and sits at the table. Sean holds your seat out for you like a gentleman.

Amy coos. She turns to Mark “Aww, aren't they cute?” Mark nods “Mmm, adorable”

Sean beams “And we've still got dat new relationship smell!” He sniffs you, tickling your neck. You catch Mark staring at your neck and you remember the hickey there. He looks away and drinks some water.

You're sitting across from Amy and Mark is sitting across from Sean. Amy smiles at you. “I was so happy to hear that you two met through Mark. We met through a friend too.” (Mark and I probably should have talked about how we tell people we met or at least when.)

Sean chimes in “She took some of our instagram photos. Didja see the ones in de juicy pants?”

She laughs and claps her hands “Oh, I love your work! I was going to ask if you've been asked to help with the videos.”

You laugh politely “Oh yeah, I've been roped in already!”

Amy is so sweet and friendly. She and Mark look like a picture perfect instagram couple. You find it hard to believe that she is ok with him having any outside relationships. Amy chats with you as the guys chat to each other. She's beautiful and smart and talented. The more she talks to you the more guilty you feel for everything you've done with Mark and everything you've wanted to do with him. You smile half-heartedly in Mark's direction. He raises his eyebrows and pinches a smile, but you can't tell what he's thinking.

Sean puts his hand over yours in your lap and squeezes. You love that even when he's busy chatting with Mark he wants to keep some kind of contact with you.

Amy asks Sean what his plan is for the trip.“My manager said she's working on getting me a sublet for da month somewhere out here so I can have a temporary studio. She's really amazing.”

He turns to you “If ye wouldn't mind dropping me at da car rental place in de mornin I can start gettin myself around. I hate to be a burden on ye.”

You're surprised “You're not a burden! But of course I'll help if that's what you want.”

The waiter takes the orders and you decide to get a margarita. Might help your nerves. Amy does as well and Sean gets a beer. The drinks arrive with a bowl of chips and dip for the table.

Sean eats one chip and feeds one to you. You're a bit embarrassed but Amy thinks it's cute. She says to Mark “Remember when we were like that?” Mark sits close to Amy and puts his arm around her. “I know, we're like an old married couple now.” He gives her a kiss.

You finish your first drink before the food arrives and the waiter brings another without being asked. Mark stares at your second drink and you get the message, so you let it sit a minute.

(I could kill for a cigarette right now!)

Sean leans to you with his piercing blue eyes “Ye alright darlin? Yir legs shakin.”

You notice you're bouncing your knee and stop. “Oh, I'm fine.”You give him a kiss and he winks at you.

Marks says to Sean “So you might be looking to move out here after all.”

He stretches “Well, I guess we'll see. I do own a home now and I wouldn't want to give dat up, but everyt'ing seems to bring me out here. All of you guys... even my talent agency is here.”

Mark smiles “I just can't imagine you as an American, Sean.”

“Oh I know, It's weird enough having my first American girlfriend.”

You almost do a spit-take with your water and look at him.

He puts his hand to his forehead “I'm sorry, are we not using de words yet?”

You laugh out loud and kiss him with your arms around his neck.

He gives you a big goofy grin “Oh good, I didn't fuck it up.”

Sean raises his glass to the table in a toast. Mark raises his water and apologizes because it's bad luck to toast with water, but he can't drink.

“Oh, it's ok man. Cheers! To our lovely ladies. May dey tolerate us.” Everyone clinks glasses.

Dinner arrives. Mark ordered very little. Either he's dieting or he has a nervous stomach. Sean got a huge chicken burrito and digs right in. You finish your second drink.

You are a total lightweight and it goes to your head. The conversation is more fluid, but you're slightly less coordinated and accidentally spill guacamole on your top.

You look down at it. “Damn. Imma go to the bathroom and clean this up.”

You get up and so does Mark. “I'm just going to wash my hands.”

He follows you to the alcove where the bathrooms are tucked out of sight.

He looks you up and down with concern “Are you alright?”

You say snottily “I can walk, I don't need a chaperone to the bathroom. Go keep Amy company.” You flick your wrist.

He pinches his mouth “I think she'll be fine with your _boyfriend_.”

You puff out your chest “We like each other. He wants to be my _boyfriend_.”

He lowers his voice and speaks tersely “He's being impulsive. We've had more sessions than you've had dates.”

You look away “It's not your choice” (probably shouldn't have said that)

He crooks his eyebrow and grabs a fistful of your backside squeezing it until it hurts “Ow, ow”

“I told you to tell him about us before, but you didn't. Now he could get hurt! You can hurt him.”

The pain and shock clears your mind “Ok, ok! I will.” He lets go and you rub it. “I'll tell him before Friday, ok?”

He sighs “Ok, but the sooner the better.”

You lean against the wall still tipsy and mumble. “I have a right to be as happy as you and Amy.”

He softens and holds your cheek “Maybe you want to splash some water on your face? We may be out in public, but you're still my responsibility.”

(How can he get me totally annoyed and then calm so quickly?)

You nod at him and he goes back to the table. You go into the bathroom and try fiddling with your blouse to get the guacamole stain out with half success but give up.

When you get back to the table you plant a big kiss on Sean and surprise him.

“Oh, hey dere girlie!” He laughs and you grin widely at him.

He says “Mark suggested I drive ye home tonight. Is it ok if I drive yir car?”

“Oh...sure” (Is he trying to embarrass me in front of Sean and Amy?)

You bat your eyelashes at Sean “Then I can have another, right?”

His eyes widen and he says to Mark “Little hellcat I got here!”

Mark smiles and nods conservatively.

When the waiter comes Mark lifts his water. “I'm good.”

“Amy will drink with me, won't you?”Amy throws her hands up “Sure”

By the end of your third margarita you're sloshed. When everyone gets up to leave you give Amy a big hug “Itssso nice to meet you, beautiful Amy.” She laughs.

Mark pays the tab and says something to Sean you can't hear. Then everyone says goodnight,

Sean puts his arm around you and walks you to the car. You give him the keys and get inside. It feels weird to be in the passenger seat.

“Wouldja help me wit da GPS?” You plug in the directions home and close your eyes.

You giggle to yourself “Your girlfriend's car is filthy.”

He smiles “Yir boyfriend's shite at night driving.”

“Your girlfriend can't hold her liquor.”

“Yir boyfriend doesn't drink like an Irishman.”

“Your girlfriend sings like a bullfrog”

“Oh yeh? Doz she? Give us a song den.”

You start belting out the first Disney song you can think of and Sean joins in. You manage to painfully plow through almost 10 songs at the top of your lungs complete with overly dramatic hand gestures for emphasis before you make it home.

You enter your apartment together triumphantly slamming the door. You kiss sloppily until landing on the couch. Pulling away from him you blink slowly. His hair is now fully disheveled.

He tips his head to the side and grins “Yir too cute to drink. Yir like a drunken bunny.” You wiggle your nose and bury it in his neck.

(I'm not gonna hurt him. He's into me. He'll forgive me, right?! Mark get out of my head!!)

You place Sean's hand on your rump. He squeezes it and kisses you.

Your hand goes for the front of his pants and he sits up “Whoa, I t'ink we should wait til ye can see straight.”

You pout “I'm good.”

He puts his forehead on yours “How about I run you a bat'. How does dat sound?” You grin from ear to ear and nod.

He grabs your hand and leads you to the bathroom.

“Ye can sit right here.” He seats you on the closed toilet while he gets the water temperature just right in the tub. You lean your arm against the wall for balance.

“Aww, sweetie” he chuckles

“Whydja go and get pished? Dere was no one to keep up wit?” You shrug slightly at him.

“Duya have bubble bat'?” You gesture to the cabinet under the sink. He rummages a bit, but finds a bottle of gingerbread bubble bath you got from a secret santa.

He looks at it approvingly and returns to the bath water, drizzling it until it bubbles up. He shuts off the spout and turns to you.

“Can I help ye undress?” He says with excitement in his eyes.

“Yes” you grin.

He sits on the tiles and unlaces your shoes slipping them off your feet. You lift your arms up so he can pull your top off. He kisses you while reaching around to undo your bra. “Yir my girl now. Ye have ta let me pamper ye.”

You stand up so he can get the rest of your clothes off and you get into the tub. “Aren't you gonna get in?”

He sits at the foot of the tub and grins at you. “Not yet.”

This is the most calm you've ever seen him. He's relaxed and happy, his voice is slightly lower. He doesn't feel the need to fill every silence or make you crack up laughing.

He dips the wash cloth into the water, fishes out one of your feet and scrubs it. You lean back and enjoy the feeling of your toes being seperated and rubbed. You hum in appreciation. When he finishes with your feet he pulls your ankle up to get all of your calf.

“In da future.” He doesn't look you in the eye and blushes. “Wouldja let me shave yir legs?”

“You want to do that?”

He nods his head vehemently.

“That could be exciting.”

He smiles and exhales like it was hard to ask. He finishes your calves, placing them in the water and leans down to kiss your knee.

He's so tender that your heart melts. “Why would anyone let you go?”

He presses his lips and rubs your washcloth into a lather. “It's not like that. It's more like. I can get taken advantage of and taken for granted. I felt like it had gone too far. But it was mostly mutual...”

(Oh God, he's so sweet. I'm going to break him aren't I?)

He rubs the wash cloth along your collarbone and down your arm giving his attention to every inch. When he comes close you grab his face and kiss him deeply. “If you don't take off your clothes right now, I'll get them all wet.”

He chuckles “Yes ma'am.”

While he gets out of his clothes you dip your head into the water to get your hair wet. He slides into the tub behind you with his furry legs at your sides. He kisses your shoulder and rests his chin on it.

“How's yir tummy? Are ye gettin sea sick?”

“No, I feel better with my tub toy.”

He laughs “Oh good.”

He picks up the bottle of shampoo and massages your scalp. It feels so good that you can't help making happy little noises. You can feel him start to get hard at your back. He pours a pitcher of water rinsing your hair.

You lean against him and rest your head on his chest letting him watch you rub the soapy cloth across your breasts. He moans “God, yes.”

He reaches around you and into your lap. His fingers roaming blindly until they find their place. You throw your arm over your shoulder to hold the back of his neck. Looking into his eyes you squirm against his probing fingers. You whisper “Keep going. Don't stop.”

He holds you close stroking with one hand and massaging your breast with the other. The lack of friction on his erection must be agony. You can see his desperation.

“Are you gonna keep fucking me with your fingers?” You rub teasingly against him. “Or are you gonna lick my pussy so I can cum?”

A wave of realization crosses his face “Really?!”

You stand in the tub and face him with one foot up on the side. “I want you to stroke yourself while you do it, ok?”

“Yes.”

He sits up with cock in hand and takes no time burying his face in you. Luckily there is an arm rail to lean on. You keep your balance between the arm rail and a fistful of his hair, he doesn't seem to mind. Tugging his hair slightly you direct him as he goes. “That's it. Good boy...Oh my God”

As his head gently rocks he looks up at you slowly blinking. You feel like the goddess he wants you to be. He sucks you into his mouth making noisy kisses. After a minute he sticks his tongue out and you use him like a toy.

It's incredible, but you pull away for a moment. You have his wrapped attention “I want you to cum right after I do, ok?”

He's breathless “Yes my luv.”

After some intense concentration on your clit you nearly collapse buckling into an orgasm. Sean, triggered by you, follows shortly after.

You start to drain the tub while he uses the washcloth on himself “Yir so sexy. I've never felt this dirty after a wash.”

You both giggle. After rinsing off and getting each other dry you get into bed cuddling naked in the sheets. Sean falls asleep quickly. He looks peaceful and beautiful with all the tension gone from his face. You watch him shift in his sleep and learn that he is a restless sleeper. He turns, sucking up the covers, so you get up to get yourself a separate sheet. Passing your phone you can see a bunch of texts.

 

**Mark: You get in ok?**

**Mark: I probably should have driven you both home.**

**Mark: You know, you were a real brat tonight.**

**Mark: Amy thought you were funny, but I didn't.**

**Mark: Pick up Gatorade or Sprite. It'll help with the hangover.**

**Mark: Goodnight baby. Text me in the morning.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is excited with the story as it gets more dramatic. Just wondering, who is #teammark or #teamsean?


	9. All Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean is traveling. If you need someone, you'll have to lean on Mark.

Things are going well and the week is already almost over. Sean got himself a rental car and a sublet not too far away but he still chooses to stay over most nights. It can feel deceptively stable and you have to remind yourself that he's going to go home to Brighton. Of course he may want to do that when you finally get the guts to tell him about the unique relationship you have with Mark.

You have tried to bring it up, but it never seems like the right moment. You tried to bring it up the other night while you were snuggling on the couch. Mark texted you and Sean was nearest to the phone. He asked why Mark cares if you had dinner. You grabbed the phone quickly and thought about how to answer truthfully, but it came out as a half truth. You explained that Mark checks up on you sometimes because he's a good friend. Sean seemed satisfied with your answer but said, “Well, dere's no need for dat. I'm here witcha.” And you agreed.

You tried to bring it up last night during a passionate tussle in the sheets. You thought what better place to start than by explaining to him that you have a kink. You stretched out across his lap lifting your hips up to present yourself as pleasingly as you could. He enjoyed grabbing and squeezing handfuls of your cheeks. You told him you'd been a bad bad girl so he'd get the idea. “Well aren’t you fulla surprises.”

He did slap it...kinda lightly...a few times. Soon after he immediately stopped to ask if you were ok. You timidly told him that he could go a bit harder. He smacked twice more, but got concerned that it turned pink and told you that he doesn't want to hurt you. Then you sighed and gave up and it was back to kissing. You made love doggy style with a few smacks thrown in, so you feel like you've made some progress, but you know Mark won't think so.

This morning you tried to convince Sean not to go on his trip. You told him that he's only in America so long and you don't want to miss any time together. You told him that you don't trust him driving on the right side of the road for a long trip. He said that it won't be long and he'll be back soon. You took your panties off and shoved them into his pocket and he was off.

Back at work today. You've been tasked with selling magnetic bracelets that are supposed to help with circulation. The calls come in and you do your best to convince yourself that the packet information is gospel. Wearing magnets makes the iron in your blood somehow move faster and is a steal at only twelve dollars plus shipping. Of course, you tell one potential customer, you have one yourself and have given many as gifts to your friends and family.

Half way through the day your eyes begin to cross and it's little wonder to you that you have yet to make a sale. (Maybe if they were selling half decent products I wouldn't have to try so hard) Then a call comes in from a nice older man. He really wants to help his mother. She has arthritis and he loves her so much and hates seeing her in pain. He wants to know all the health benefits of the product and if it would help her. You read him the information from the packet, but with any information he replies with a story about his mother. He tells you that she used to love to sew and how she had made him a prize winning Halloween costume one year in school. He tells you that she used to love to bake for him and he remembers her in the kitchen kneading dough with her hands when he was a boy.

You switch from saleswoman to therapist because it feels better to help someone than to sell a bunch of junk. Half an hour later he thanks you for the conversation and you genuinely wish him well but you're thrilled when your shift is finally over and you can head home.

Getting to your apartment you try to use your key, but the door is already unlocked. You must have forgotten to lock it this morning when you were saying goodbye to Sean. After opening the door you notice that your TV and laptop are gone.

Your heart rate jumps and you walk through every room of your apartment “No, no, no, no, no.”

Your jewelry box is empty and some drawers are hanging open.

You sit on the floor in the living room holding your face (I can't believe I was this stupid!)

You suddenly feel unsafe in your own apartment.

 

**You: I just got home from work. The door was open. Some of my stuff is missing. I think I've been robbed.**

**Mark: Are you ok? Have you called the police?**

**You: I just texted you.**

**Mark: You need to call the police. It'll be ok baby. I'm on my way over.**

 

You feel a small sense of relief knowing Mark is on his way. You gather the confidence to call the police.

An officer comes and takes your information. While you explain what happened Mark comes in.

He walks over to you “Oh sweetie” He gives you a hug and holds you.

The officer says “So, this is your boyfriend?”

“Yes” Mark says with no hesitation and you don't contradict him.

The officer asks for Marks information and he gives it.

You all walk through the apartment together while he writes and takes pictures of the locations of the missing TV, laptop and the emptied jewelry box. He asks you for your landlords information and about the building. The more questions he asks the more you realize it'll be hopeless to get anything back. There are no security cameras to check and you don't even have rental insurance. Luckily you had your phone and all of your credit cards on you so there is nothing to call and report. You're not even as upset about the electronics as the jewelry, so you try to give a detailed description.

The officer says that he'll ask the neighbors if they have seen anything, but he doesn't sound hopeful because the door wasn't broken into. You feel like an idiot and you just want to finish talking to the officer.

Mark has had his arm around you the whole time and asks a few questions. “But she's safe here right? If the door wasn't opened they wouldn't have gotten in? Should I put in a deadbolt?” The officer gives non-committal answers, but you both thank him and he leaves to knock on your neighbors doors.

You feel shell shocked and quiet. Mark squeezes your shoulder “Lets have some tea.” You nod numbly and he goes to the kitchen while you sit at the table.

He calls from the other room “Thank God you weren't home. They must have been checking the doorknobs.”

“Yeah...”

He rounds the corner with two teas. “I don't like that your building has no security. Have you ever thought about moving? I'm going to worry about you here.” He sounds concerned

You try to focus while holding the warm mug. “No, I've been here for a long time. Frank and Winnie were so proud of me for getting my own place. And I've been making it work with no roommates. I can't afford a doorman building and I don't want one.”

“Frank and Winnie?”

“My adoptive parents.”

His eyebrows go up and he nods.

“I knew after the foster homes that I wouldn't want to deal with another roommate situation, so they helped me find a place I could afford.”

He reaches over and holds your hand, he speaks softly “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect.”

You force a smile “No, I know. Thank you for being here. I didn't know what to do.”

He says tenderly “I'm always here for you sweetheart.” still holding your hand he strokes your thumb with his. He's trying to comfort you, but the situation has you feeling anxious like you want to run away. You gulp your tea.

Glance up at him you say, “You told the cop you're my boyfriend.”

He lets go of your hand “Yeah, I know. Sean is on the road. I didn't want them to make him come back for this. It just seemed easier.” (I guess that makes sense)

You stare down at your tea “Some of the jewelry was Winnie's.” you say sadly.

He crunches his forehead “Goddammit! I wish there was something we could do!”

You fidget in place “I could really use a cigarette.”

He puts on the parental tone “No, we're not doing that. You're only going to have this craving for a few minutes. Lets get your mind on something else.”

He has you sit on your yoga ball and focus on your breathing. You take deep breathes with your eyes closed while trying to maintain your balance. In a few minutes it does help. Mark walks around the apartment and looks through your sketchpads. He calls to you “You're doing great baby. Just a few more minutes ok?”

The officer opens the door and knocks on it to get your attention. You both walk over to him. He says that he's spoken with some of your neighbors and gives you a card with his phone number before he leaves.

You turn to Mark “I feel weird. I think I need to get out of here for a while. You don't have to come if you're busy. I'm sorry I took you away from whatever you were doing.”

He looks surprised “I'm here for you. Whatever you want to do.”

You think about it “I can't afford to replace everything, but I really need to have a computer. Can we go find me a cheap laptop?”

He smiles “That's a great idea. We'll take my car.”

You text Sean what's happened, but he doesn't get back to you.

It feels good to leave the apartment. It feels good to get fresh air. You get into the passenger side and start to feel guilty.

While Mark drives you say “You should be mad at me.”

“Well, you should have locked the door this morning, but I think you're mad at yourself about that.”  
“I haven't told Sean...”

He throws his head back “Oh that. Yeah, I figured.”

“How did you know?”  
“I haven't had to fend off an angry Irishman so I figured that you didn't. To be fair, I almost told him myself the other day and couldn't, so. I see where you're coming from.”

“Why would you tell him?”

Mark sighs “I don't think you understand my position. Guys talk, you know. I'm his friend, he talks to me about women...He's told me things. About being with you...” He shifts uncomfortably.

You smirk “If you don't want to know, tell him you don't want to hear about it.”

“Who says I don't want to hear about it?” He gives a sideways glance.

“Ok..?”

He gets louder “I just. I feel like a shitty friend. I'm listening to him and thinking that the longer I don't tell him the more he's going to hate me when I do.”

You hadn't seen it from his perspective and how awkward it must be. He was trying to be respectful of you.

He continues “I've never had a partner meet my friends. Meet Amy. Everything is different with you and I haven't been sure how to handle it. But I'm not going to keep lying to my friend and neither are you. We're going to explain it to him together when he comes back.” He says evenly.

“But he won't understand.” You beg.

“You have to trust him to understand. I said the same thing about Amy and she came around.”

You say sadly “I could lose him.”

“I can try to help you with that, but not telling him is not an option. He'll be back in a few days. We don't need to worry about it now.”

He parks the car and smiles at you “Lets get my baby girl a computer.”

You're at a big box store with a section for anything you could need. You pass the bracelets and tell Mark about the guy you spoke to on the phone at work and how good it made you feel to let him talk to someone.

Mark gives you a warm smile “That's great! I think you've been stuck in a rut because you haven't found your passion yet. I was there. Punching the clock and hating it. I had no motivation until YouTube. Maybe your passion is helping people somehow. Did you go to college for anything?”

“I graduated high school, but I was more interested in earning money and finding a place to live.”

You get to the computer section and Mark asks you what you use your computer for and makes his recommendation based on that. You agree on a laptop that's just good enough to run photoshop. Mark tries to sell you on a printer/scanner but you can't afford it, so he says he'll get it for you, he also grabs a digital graphics tablet.

“You don't have to buy me anything Mark, really.”

He hugs you “It's ok. I'm investing in you. You can make some graphics for my channel. Deal?”

You smile at him “Deal!”

“That's the biggest smile I've seen today” He chucks your chin

“There is just one more thing we need to buy.” He leads you down the bath and body section and grabs a large wooden bath brush.

A shiver runs through you when he picks it up. He hands it to you “You can carry it to the checkout.” Everything else is in the cart, but carrying this giant brush feels like carrying a sex toy in public. Mark chuckles to himself.

You put the computer on a credit card and Mark gets everything else. You load up the car and he starts to drive home.

You're excited to have a brand new laptop to break in, but then you remember that Mark wants to talk to Sean with you and it makes you anxious again. “Mark? Don't you ever wish you were vanilla? Being kinky makes everything so complicated. It's always been a struggle. Exploring it online and talking to strangers about it just to know someone else in the world feels like I do. Sometimes I hate myself. I thought if I found someone on a fetish site I wouldn't have to explain this to another guy and here I am stuck again.”

Mark hums and stares down the road “You know, I think all of us have to think pretty hard about this stuff and most people just deny who they are because it's easier. You can always talk to me so you won't feel alone, but I don't have the answers either. I don't really know why I like what I like. If I had to give a pop psychology answer, I'd say I had a close relationship with my father. He had a great sense of humor, but he was an army man for decades and he valued discipline and structure. I looked up to him, maybe that has something to do with it? I don't know. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that hating yourself is pointless. You need to love yourself and let others love you. Right?”

You nod and feel comfortable for the first time today. Mark might be the only one who can understand.

You get into the apartment. Without the TV it looks somehow smaller. Mark gets to work setting up your laptop. He removes the bloatware and gets it connected to the internet. “All right. You can take it from here.” He stands up and looks down at you.

“Thank you” you say quietly.

“Are you gonna be ok here tonight?”

You nod, not looking at him.

He looks at your curiously “Come sit on Daddy's lap.”

He sits on the couch and you sit leaning into him. You like having his strong arms supporting you.

He tips your chin up and looks at you with his deep chocolate eyes “I think you want to tell me something. Come on.”

You purse your lips “I haven't cried. I did something stupid and it's still in the pit of my stomach. I think...I need to cry”

His lips perk slightly and he runs his hand through your hair “That's not an easy thing to ask for. I'm proud of you baby.”

Now you're a different kind of nervous.

He announces “Ok well, it's past your bedtime. Do you have a nightgown or a long t-shirt?”

You think “Yeah”

“Get changed for bed and put your nose in the corner little girl. I'll be there in a minute.”

You leave Mark sitting on the couch and get changed in the bedroom. You take off your bra and put on a shift nightgown made of soft cotton. You can hear him moving in the other room and quickly get into the corner.

Mark comes in and sits on the edge of the bed. “You can come here now.”

You stand in front of him nervously pulling at the hem of your nightgown. You can see that he got the hairbrush from the bathroom and it's on the bed next to him.

“Over my knee baby.” he says casually.

You climb up and get into place. He pats your bottom through your nightgown and it bunches making you feel like a small helpless child.

“This is probably going to be a very long punishment, but I'm not going to stop, it takes as long as it takes. You know that you need this. I want you to think about how you've let yourself down today.” He starts to spank evenly and with conviction, but doesn't continue to lecture. He gives his full attention to the task. You realize just how hard he can land a smack with just his palm and you still have your panties and nightgown on. He alternates sides, but keeps an even pace.

Usually he tries to keep your attention, but tonight your mind drifts. The sounds of loud smacks and jolts of pain punctuate your thoughts. You think about how you deserve to be treated like a little girl that can't take care of herself. How disappointed you are in yourself for not doing something as simple as remembering to lock the door. You'll never get that jewelry back. You're just a little girl in a nightgown dangling over her strong Daddy's thighs getting the punishment she earned. You can feel the lump in your throat.

Mark lifts your nightgown and continues his heavy handed smacks on your panties. You stare at the wooden hairbrush on the bed. You're amazed how just his large hand can feel as painful as a brush or paddle if he wants it to. The spanks echo in your head and you think about Mark. How he has to rearrange his life because you can be such a fuck-up. The heat builds impossibly fast and you squirm and kick your feet as it continues. Mark lets you kick, but pushes your feet down if they stay up. He holds you securely and  maintains an even pace.

“You're going to learn a call and response. I'm going to ask, why are you being spanked. You say, to know my place, sir. Ok?”

Your lip begins to quiver. “Yes, sir”.

He adjusts his position, pushing his sleeves up and resumes. “Why ***smack** *are you ***smack** * being ***smack** * spanked?” ***smack** *

This mind game is humiliating “To know ***smack** * my place ***smack** * sir.” ***smack** *

“Good girl. ***smack** * And where ***smack** * is your place?” ***smack** *

“Over your knee ***smack** * sir.” ***smack** *

“That's right” ***smack** * “Remember that” ***smack** *

Your bottom is beyond pink after another ten full minutes. You've started to get a bit vocal whimpering and whining at the steady building pain.

After the next five minutes you desperately reach back to cover. He pins your hand to your back and continues “We're going to do this as long as it takes. You'll be over my knee all night if you need to be.” “I'm sorry” ***sniff*** “I'm sorry!” ***sniff*** You whine, but Mark doesn't reply. You realize that begging will do no good. You asked for this and Mark knows what he's doing.

He lowers your panties and finally rubs a little but follows it up with another 10 minutes of firmly administered spanks that leave you grunting and out of breath.

As Mark continues you think about Sean. What will he think of his girlfriend being bared and bent over his friends knee. You might lose him. You might break up their friendship.” You choke out a heart-heavy moan tinged with frustration. “I'm sorry! Uhhuh “I'm sorry” Your bottom is thoroughly hot and swollen.

Mark stops and holds his palm in his other hand. “I think it's time for the hairbrush, give Daddy's hand a break.”

With the hairbrush he picks up right where he left off. It leaves large angry red welts and shortly after he starts you break down crying. You can feel the pain and hurt start to pour out of you. “That's right baby. Just a little longer. Let it out.” He continues the hairbrush spanking while you kick and howl miserably.

He holds the hairbrush against you. “Why ***crack** *are you ***crack** * being ***crack** * spanked?” ***crack** *

Tears stream down your face “To know ***crack** * my place ***crack** * sir.” ***crack** *

“And where ***crack** * is your ***crack** * place?” ***crack** *

“Over ***sniff*** your knee ***gulp** * sir.”

Mark finally stops and rubs your back while you sob. When your cries turn to sniffles he props you up so you can sit on him with your abused bottom hanging between his legs. He tucks your head under his chin. “Shhh, it's ok baby.”

He holds you close and securely. You match his breathing within a minute and feel loved and forgiven.

He wipes the tears from your eyes and looks at you “We're gonna put this behind us now, right?”

You smile because a huge weight has been lifted from you and he smiles back.

“That's better. I know how hard it is to lose things, but stuff is just stuff. Your memories are in here.” He puts a hand to your chest and you put your hand onto his, holding it to you.

He gives you a minute to collect yourself and then dips his head “Are you feeling better now?”

You nod and exhale “You always know what I need.”

“I do” He says deeply and kisses you. Your head tips back as he pushes tenderly into your mouth, pulling you to him from the small of your back and lingering there. When he pulls back dewy eyed you both look at each other surprised.

He says “I'm not sorry... but I shouldn't have done that. I can't. We can't...”

You bite your lip “I know...”

You lean your head against his chest and listen to his heart beating fast. “Please, don't leave”

He rubs your arm. “I'll text Amy that I'm staying with a friend tonight. Let's get you to bed.”

You get up and brush your teeth and wash the tear stains from your face. Mark tucks you in and grabs a spare pillow from your bed. “Goodnight sweetheart.”

“Mark? Is everything going to be ok?”

“Don't worry, you're safe. I'll be sleeping on the couch if anyone tries to break in.”

He leaves and you wonder if he knows that's not what you meant. You sleep on your tummy in a sheet because your bottom is radiating heat and will be bruised for a few days.

Completely drained and exhausted you drift off to sleep in minutes forgetting to check your phone. Sean has texted you a few times but you've had your alerts turned off since work. He's shocked that you got robbed and feels personally responsible for not reminding you to lock the door when you both left. He is on his way back early and should be there in the morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking, She's already in deep, stop digging! But I couldn't help myself :P


End file.
